


The Setting Sun

by Krickis



Series: Who We Become [13]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bad Parenting, Drama, F/M, Origin Story, Polyamory, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krickis/pseuds/Krickis
Summary: When Brass Badge met Golden Lace, they both knew it would change their lives. She was a young and beautiful socialite, and he was a distinguished general. They got along immediately, and more importantly, they were a good match socially. From that first meeting, it didn't take long at all until they were wed.But no sooner were they married then they learned the truth – that there is more to marriage than what they had thought. Especially when an unplanned foal is involved.
Relationships: Brass Badge/Golden Lace, OC/OC
Series: Who We Become [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/509844
Kudos: 1





	1. A Match Made in Canterlot

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Cover art by [Pasu-Chan](http://pasu-chan.tumblr.com/post/168498282478/guess-what-im-opened-for-commissions-d).

# The Setting Sun

#### Chapter One

## A Match Made in Canterlot

As usual, Brass Badge wondered what the point of going to an event like this was. He was a decorated general who knew his place was and would always be in map rooms devising strategies for those rare times when Equestria’s military was called into action. His place was certainly not at a Canterlot elites garden party.

Still, he had been invited as a guest of honor. It would not have reflected well to ignore the invitation. And so, Brass Badge found himself sitting alone at a table and checking a pocket watch to see how much longer he had to wait until he could politely leave.

He was debating if it had been long enough when a mare approached his table. She looked young, maybe twenty or so. He smiled at her as she took a seat across from him.

“You’re Brass Badge, aren’t you?” the mare asked. She was a unicorn with a golden yellow coat and a green mane, and she was very attractive.

“I am. But I’m afraid I’m at a disadvantage. Who might you be?”

She smiled and signaled for one of the catering ponies to bring over two cocktails. She levitated one to Brass Badge and one to herself. “A toast, General, to your brilliant strategic mind. My cousin was one of the ponies you saved.”

“Ah, I see.” That explained it; he’d been wondering what a young mare like her wanted with him. Brass Badge was not an old stallion, but he was significantly older than her – at least ten years, likely more. “To your cousin’s continued health then.”

They clinked glasses, then he downed the cocktail. He wasn’t sure exactly what it was, but it was fruity and sweeter than he would have prefered. But that was to be expected at a Canterlot garden party, of course.

“You say your cousin was one of the hostages, but you haven’t told me your name yet. Perhaps I could be permitted to make a guess?”

“Oh please, I should like that.”

Brass Badge nodded. It wasn’t hard to figure out. “I was invited by Starry Night because of the hostage situation, which involved his nephew. If that nephew would be your cousin, then you could only be Mr. Night’s daughter, Golden Lace.”

“Every bit as clever as I had hoped.” Golden Lace batted her eyelashes. “It’s Miss, by the way.”

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance then, Miss Lace.”

“Perhaps I could give you a tour of the house as we drink to a new friendship? I could show you some of my father’s artwork and you could regale me with stories of your exploits against the griffon pirates.”

“Only if you permit me to get us each another drink,” Brass Badge said as he got to his hooves. “And perhaps this time we could toast to a blossoming friendship.”

“I should like that _very_ much, General.”

Brass Badge flagged another caterer over and got them each another cocktail. He levitated both of them, then gave Golden Lace his hoof to help her up. Once she was on her hooves, he passed one of the cocktails into her magic field, then they walked into the manor.

In truth, the only work of art Brass Badge wanted to look at was the lovely mare who was showing him around, but he politely listened as they walked from picture to picture. In between, he told her of his role in bringing the hostage situation her cousin had been involved in to a close without any equine casualties.

“Have you fought a griffon?” Golden Lace asked.

For perhaps the first time, Brass Badge wished he had some combat experience. But alas, it was his mind that did Equestria justice, not his combat prowess. “I haven’t, I must admit, though my ponies have staved off griffon pirates and raiders more than once. They’re nasty things.”

“And what of ponies? Have you and your soldiers had to fight off threats from other ponies?”

“Sure.” Brass Badge shrugged. “Even among the situation your cousin was unfortunately caught up in, there were ponies among the griffon pirates as well. Pirates are like that, all sorts, you know.”

Golden Lace shivered. “I don’t understand how anypony could get involved in something like that.”

“Best to not think about it too much.” Brass Badge smiled. “And besides, you’ll always have me to protect you, Miss Lace.”

Golden Lace smiled coyly at that. “Can I count on you for that, General?”

“Miss, for you, I would put my very life on the line.”

“Careful,” she said, turning and swaying her tail seductively, “I might just hold you to that, General.”

* * *

They were a good match; everyone could see that. At over thirty years old, Brass Badge was a fair amount older than his new partner, but he was a celebrated Equestrian hero who frequently was invited to dine with Princess Celestia herself. He was financially well set, with his family going back through Canterlot elite for generations.

Golden Lace was much younger than him at nineteen, but she was mature for her age. She was stunningly attractive, and she came from a respected family. She was charismatic and quick-witted, and she drove the older stallion crazy with desire.

A wedding was practically predetermined. With her parents’ blessing, the couple was married three months after meeting one another. Brass Badge had been too busy for many meetings during their courtship, but they wrote letters to one another and both of them had awaited their marriage eagerly.

Their honeymoon was in Las Pegasus. It proved too lively for Brass Badge, but Golden Lace seemed to be happy with the vacation. Every night was a different show, and it got to be overwhelming for the more reserved stallion.

“Why don’t you head on down without me tonight?” Brass Badge asked his new wife. “I’ll just stay up here and rest.”

Golden Lace frowned. “Aww, but don’t you want to come down to the show with your new wife?”

“Another time.” In truth, Brass Badge was ready to return to Canterlot. But it wouldn’t do to cut his honeymoon short, so he simply turned his attention to a desk in their hotel room instead. “I should look over those reports from the Frozen North, anyway.”

“You can’t leave your work for one week?” Golden Lace asked. “This is our honeymoon, after all.”

Didn’t she understand how important his work was? “I’m afraid not, love. You go have fun, though.”

She sighed at first, but then she smiled. “Okay, but no complaining later when you miss out on all the fun.”

Brass Badge smiled slightly. “I won’t.”

Golden Lace kissed his cheek, then she left him alone. He walked over to his desk and pulled out the report. It was just a routine check on Equestria’s northern border, so it was unlikely to hold anything of much interest for him. Indeed, Celestia had tried to convince him to leave these reports in the charge of the Captain of the Royal Guard during his vacation. He might have, but Stout Shield was too new to his position to entrust the nation’s safety to.

Equestria demanded diligence of him, and he would comply gladly. Besides, it wasn’t like his new wife couldn’t handle herself. She’d be fine without him for a few hours; being married surely didn’t mean he had to spend all his time with her.

* * *

As usual, Brass Badge was in his study. It was his own private sanctuary, a place just for him and his work. They were only a month into their marriage, but he had already learned the value of that. A successful marriage, he had come to realize, was one where both ponies were happily left to their own devices.

There was a knock on the door, so Brass Badge frowned and looked up from his work. “Come in.”

The door opened to reveal his wife. She smiled at him. “Hey, stranger.”

“Golden. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I just had something to talk to you about.”

“Oh?”

Golden Lace walked into the room. There was only one seat and Brass Badge was already in it, so she remained standing. “I was thinking… Maybe I could start a little business?”

“A business?” Brass Badge’s frown only grew. “Why would you want to do something like that? I make more than enough money for us.”

“That’s just the thing, I was thinking we have plenty of money to invest in one. And no matter how much you make, having a second income wouldn’t hurt.”

Brass Badge shook his head slightly and looked back down at his work. “I really don’t see the point. What would you even do?”

“Textiles.” She turned to show her flank, which had a picture of three buttons and a sewing needle. “I didn’t get this cutie mark for nothing, you know.”

The textile industry was certainly not something Brass Badge knew anything about, which meant he was even more unsure. “But why do you want to start a business in the first place?”

“Well, I guess the truth is…” Golden Lace traced her hoof along a bookshelf, her eyes moving between various volumes about war and strategy. “I’m bored, darling. I think a passion project would be perfect to occupy my time.”

Brass Badge stood up with a sigh. “You just need more time to settle in. Starting a business is guaranteed to hemorrhage our funds for a time, and not guaranteed to ever make them back. It’s a risk, and one we don’t need to take.”

Golden Lace looked at him uncertainly, then folded. “Then maybe we could do something together? Go out for dinner, catch a show, just… something?”

Brass Badge gestured towards the open portfolio on his desk. “I’m far too busy to do anything like that today. Perhaps over the weekend.”

Golden Lace turned away from him. “You said that last week, then you got called out of town on business.”

“I can’t control the needs of Equestria,” Brass Badge replied with a frown. Why was it so hard for his wife to see how important his work was?

“Does it need to be you, though?” She turned back to him wearing a slight frown. “Surely you could delegate some of the work to somepony else?”

“You know what they say. If you want something done right, it’s best to do it yourself.”

Golden Lace sighed. “I’m going to go mad if I don’t do something.”

“Why not pick up a hobby? Gardening, or painting…”

“Please, I’d sooner go mad with boredom than resort to _gardening_. And my father tried to get me to paint many times, I just never had the knack.”

“They were just examples,” Brass Badge said, tiredness already showing through his voice. “Writing, or photography, or… I don’t know, I’m sure you can figure out something.”

“Maybe… we can just take a walk? Half an hour away from work.”

Brass Badge walked back to his desk and sat down. “You’re a grown mare. I’m sure you can find some way to entertain yourself.”

Golden Lace huffed. “Fine. I’m sorry to take up your time, then.”

“Hmph.” Brass Badge didn’t appreciate her tone, but he chose not to comment.

Once it was clear the conversation was over, Golden Lace turned and walked away. Brass Badge didn’t try to stop his wife from leaving. There wasn’t much point in trying to, not when she was like this. Instead, he just sighed and returned to his work.

* * *

“If you’d just actually consider it instead of brushing me off!”

“The answer is no.”

If there was one thing Brass Badge hated, it was repeating himself. And yet, they’d had this conversation time and again. It had been four months since Golden Lace first brought up starting her own business, and she had not let up yet.

“Give me a good reason why,” Golden Lace demanded.

Brass Badge sighed and turned to look out the window of their carriage. They’d gone over this already. “A business is too uncertain. There are startup costs, and then the cost of actually running it. It’ll be years before you turn a profit, if you ever do.”

Golden Lace frowned. “You don’t think I can do it.”

There was a grain of truth to that, but Brass Badge wasn’t foalish enough to say so. “It’s just an unnecessary risk. I make plenty of money, why gamble with it?”

“Because I can do this!” Golden Lace exclaimed, causing Brass Badge to frown even more. He hated emotional outbursts. “And if you won’t help, I’ll find some other way to do it. Celestia knows I have plenty of time to do what I want lately.”

“How do you plan on doing this without my help?” Brass Badge asked, tearing his view away from the world passing by outside as they approached Canterlot Castle. “You don’t have any other way to secure startup funds.”

“I’ll ask my father. I’ll take out a loan. I’ll do something, and I’ll do it without you!”

A large part of Brass Badge wanted Golden Lace to do exactly that. She’d gotten her mind set on this textile business idea of hers, and she’d given Brass Badge no peace since then.

But he didn’t tell her to go ahead with it. Something stopped him. He didn’t say anything, letting the silence hang over them. He often found that preferable to trying to talk to his young and headstrong wife.

The carriage came to a stop as they pulled up to Canterlot Castle. Their driver unhitched himself from the carriage and opened the door for them to get out.

Brass Badge stepped out first, then turned to offer his hoof to his wife. Fight or not, they were in public now. There were rules of etiquette that were expected to be followed.

Golden Lace fell in step beside her husband, smiling blissfully. They walked side by side into the castle, where they were greeted at the door by a well-dressed stallion. “Welcome to the Grand Galloping Gala.”

Brass Badge nodded to him and led them inside. There were ponies chatting amongst themselves, and the couple would no doubt join them soon. But first, there was one pony in particular that they needed to greet.

Princess Celestia stood at the top of a flight of stairs, so they made their way over to her. She was chatting with a mare, but she politely moved on when she saw somepony else had come to greet the princess.

“Greetings, General,” Celestia said with a smile. “And Golden Lace, was it? How are you two tonight.”

“Well, Princess,” Brass Badge said. He routinely saw Princess Celestia, but this was only Golden Lace’s second time – her first had been when Celestia had presided over their wedding ceremony.

“I’m pleased to see you managed to take some time off for the Gala,” Celestia said with a grin.

“You know I wouldn’t miss it,” Brass Badge said. It was true; The Grand Galloping Gala was an important social event, and whether he liked it or not, Brass Badge was a pony in the public eye. “It’s my wife’s first time at the Gala as well.”

“Really?” Celestia smiled. “Well then, I do hope you’ll enjoy yourself.”

“I’m positive I will, Princess,” Golden Lace replied with a smile.

“I trust your marriage has been going smoothly?”

Golden Lace leaned against her husband. “It has been a dream come true, Princess.”

“I’m very glad to hear it. I –” Celestia turned away and smiled at somepony else. “I’m afraid I have another pony to greet. But please, enjoy yourselves.”

Brass Badge nodded. “Of course, Princess.”

The couple walked back down the stairs, away from the Solar Princess and towards the other ponies. They met with a number of ponies – acquaintances of the couple that they hadn’t seen since the wedding, friends of friends that they were introduced to in order to form new connections, and the obligatory pleasantries with family members.

Throughout everything, Brass Badge and Golden Lace played the role of the blissful couple. It all went perfectly, right up until they stopped to talk with Golden Lace’s father.

Brass Badge bowed his head respectfully. Starry Night was closer in age to Brass Badge than his daughter was, and the decorated general most certainly outranked him, but even so he was Brass Badge’s father-in-law and these things were expected. “Hello, sir. I trust you’re well?”

“As always,” Starry Night answered. “I was just thinking of seeing if Princess Celestia might permit me to see some of her legendary stained glass windows.”

“Have you had the pleasure of seeing them before?” Brass Badge asked.

“I have, but they take my breath away every time.” Starry Night smiled. “I expect you’ll have seen them before?”

“I have,” Brass Badge answered simply. He didn’t bother to point out that Celestia herself had personally shown them to him. “As you know, I am not artistically inclined. Still, even a laypony like me can appreciate their beauty.”

“Even you, huh?” Starry Night chuckled. He was a well-known art connoisseur, and he tried his best to get his son-in-law interested in his passion. He had not been successful.

“Dad, I have exciting news,” Golden Lace said.

“Oh, already, huh?” Starry Night broke into a grin. “I expected you might make me wait a few years before I got to be a grandfather.”

Golden Lace blushed. “No, it’s not that. We don’t plan on having children, Dad, I told you that.”

“Plans are all well and good, but we’ll see what happens when the time comes.”

“Anyway,” Golden Lace said with some irritation, “the news is that I’m going to be starting a textile business!”

Both stallions looked at Golden Lace, although they clearly had different thoughts on the news. “Oh?” Starry Night smiled. “That is wonderful news, sweetie. I knew you’d make me proud.”

Obviously, Golden Lace was trying to force Brass Badge’s hoof. He was tempted to deny it, to ask her where she was getting the bits, to just walk away completely. But anything he did that wasn’t supportive of his wife would reflect negatively on him, so he just smiled through his anger.

There was nothing he could do, so he just let her explain her plan to her father as he debated what he’d do afterwards. Eventually he decided to do nothing. She could sort out how she was going to pay for this herself.

He just hoped she would learn a lesson when she actually started the damn business and it inevitably proved harder than she expected. In any event, it would be on her head, not his.

They spent the rest of the Gala floating around to different ponies. The business didn’t come up again. Perhaps Golden Lace knew better than to press her luck too much in one evening.

Brass Badge suggested they leave before the event actually wrapped up, and his wife didn’t argue. They made their way out to their carriage, and he helped her into it.

Once the door was shut, however, things turned cold. Brass Badge didn’t speak to his wife. She raised her hoof as if to say something, then changed her mind and turned to look out the window. They returned to the manor in icy silence, and for the first time, Brass Badge questioned if marriage was ever a wise decision.

* * *

The door creaked as it opened, and Brass Badge was afraid it would wake Golden Lace. It did not; she slept soundly as he looked into the room.

He watched her for a moment. She looked peaceful in her sleep. It was nice to see his wife without arguing with her for a change. They’d only been married for five months, and already the past four had been full of arguments.

He no longer felt like he’d made a mistake in marrying his wife; that had been a thought that came from anger in the heat of the moment, and it had cooled since then. Still, his expectations for his marriage had not been met.

When they first got together, Brass Badge had seen nothing of how stubborn and headstrong the younger mare was. He wondered if things might have been different if he had seen it sooner.

Perhaps, but things were not different. She was his wife and he was her husband. They had duties to each other, and Brass Badge did not falter on his duties.

He turned from the bedroom doorway and made his way to his study. Golden Lace’s foolish announcement to her father would have repercussions for them. She would need to back up her claim, and for that, she would need funds.

Brass Badge sat at his desk. He was no stranger to late nights, although he had expected to take the night off on account of the Gala. But there were actions taken, and he would share in the repercussions for them.

Pulling out a quill and a roll of parchment, he began drafting a document that would provide Golden Lace with the bits for her business’s startup. Whatever would come would come for both of them. That was what marriage meant, after all.

Things might have been different, but they were not. Brass Badge was Golden Lace’s husband, and he would not falter in his care for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter headers kindly made for me by [Gowak](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/224440/Gowak) ^^
> 
> This story will run for six chapters, updating every Sunday. I want to be clear that the characters in this story are not meant to be justified in their actions. They're both kind of jerks, and this story doesn't seek to pretend otherwise. It was inspired by BoJack Horseman, and particularly, the backstory of Beatrice Horseman, which explained why she was an awful bitter bitch without ever pretending like she was in the right for turning out the way she did. You aren't really meant to root for these characters in the story, but it should (ideally) remain an interesting read for that exact reason.


	2. Love is a Sunrise

#### Chapter Two

## Love is a Sunrise

Why did the textile industry even need a showcase? Golden Lace sold fabric for Celestia’s sake! She should be back in Canterlot running Warp and Weft, her fledgeling business. Not in Vanhoover of all places on a business trip to try and find more customers. Even if it was mid-spring, it was cold and Golden Lace was miserable.

The showcase ending for the day should have been reason to feel a little better, even if there were still three more days ahead of her. Should have been, but as she stepped out into the cold, she just hated everything about this place. She used her magic to adjust her scarf and walked down the street.

Somehow the locals remained chipper in the cold, which only made her feel worse. She felt like a tourist in a town she hated, and having spent the day feigning interest in potential customers as she watched them shop around her competition – most of whom were from bigger and more established companies – left her in a sour mood. And to top it all off, she had a headache.

She had planned to just head to her hotel and call it a day. There were four days to the showcase, so she had to be ready to do the whole thing again in the morning. A good night’s sleep would help.

But then along the way, she noticed a bar. It would be good to get out of the cold and get something to warm her up a little. It might even take the edge off her headache while she was at it.

As she stepped inside, the warmth of the bar gave her instant relief. She made her way up to the bar and took a seat. A stallion nearby smiled at her. “I see I’m not the only one who needed to let loose a little after that.”

Golden Lace cocked her head to the side. He seemed to be around her age, a light yellow unicorn with a pale spot above his muzzle and an orange mane that stood straight up. He looked vaguely familiar, but Golden Lace couldn’t quite place him. “Er, do I know you?”

He laughed. “We haven’t met, no. I was at the textile showcase though, and I noticed you there. I’m with The Spinning Wheel.”

“Oh! A pleasure to meet you, then. I’m Golden Lace, with Warp and Weft.”

He extended his hoof to bump hers. “The pleasure’s all mine. My name’s Sunspot, by the way. Can I buy you a drink?”

Golden Lace chuckled. “I wouldn’t say no.”

Sunspot knocked on the table with his hoof to get the bartender’s attention, but he turned back to Golden Lace. “What are we drinking?”

“Gin Negroni?” she suggested.

That got another laugh out of Sunspot. He seemed to laugh easily. “The lady can drink, then!”

Golden Lace chuckled again. “Yes, she can.”

“Two Gin Negronis, please.”

The bartender mixed their drinks for them, and Golden Lace lifted her glass in a toast. “To business, then?”

“Ha, anything but.” Sunspot grinned. “To pleasure, leave business for the morning.”

That got a laugh out of Golden Lace. “Very well then. To pleasure.”

She took a drink, savoring the fruity and slightly bitter flavor. “Not a fan of your job then?”

Sunspot shrugged. “It’s not all that bad. Lets me travel, which is the reason I took the position. But the less I have to think about it in my off-hours, the better.”

“Fair enough. So have you been to many of these conferences then? This is my first.”

“Oh yes, I’ve been all over Equestria. Shilling fabric for somepony who doesn’t even know I exist.” Although he might have been complaining, he said it as if it were a joke. He laughed often, was cheerful, and seemed to be a little on the loud side. After a year with Brass Badge, these were all traits Golden Lace had come to enjoy in her company.

“Why not start your own company?”

He laughed again at that. “Well, why not become an alicorn while I’m at it? I like wishful thinking as much as the next guy, but climbing all the way up the ladder to run the company? That’s just not in the cards for ponies like us.”

Golden Lace hid her smile by finishing off her drink. She realized he was a low-level employee at his company and thought she was the same. She could correct him, but she knew some ponies didn’t have a high opinion of those of nobler birth. Besides, it was fun to not have to represent her own legacy once in a while.

“I suppose you’re right. But what can you do?”

“What indeed.” He finished his own drink and smiled. He had such a handsome smile. “Travel the world on a wealthy pony’s bit, that’s what.”

“That’s a better way to look at it. I’ll pay for the next round.”

Sunspot was good company, and he managed to put Golden Lace in a much better mood as they talked. Between that and the alcohol, she forgot all about her headache and the cold.

They sat and talked for what must have been hours. It was liberating to just talk to somepony about something other than business. For all her complaints, Golden Lace absolutely loved her business. But it was the only way she ever spoke with anypony – certainly she didn’t find herself speaking to her husband ever – and that got a little tiring.

But there was only so long that a pony could spend in a bar before attracting certain unwanted opinions, so Golden Lace proposed they adjourn for the evening.

“That’s probably wise,” Sunspot said. They’d had more than a few drinks each, and he was beginning to show it. “I’ll pick up the tab then.”

Golden Lace frowned. “You’ll do no such thing. I drank half of it.”

“Yes, but _I_ had the better company,” he said with a grin.

Golden Lace rolled her eyes. “Nonsense, you’ve been delightful. I refuse to leave unless you let me pay for my share of the drinks, and I’m certain a gentlecolt like yourself wouldn’t leave a lady in a bar.”

“You raise a good point, but I have one condition.”

Golden Lace smiled. “And what’s that?”

“Let me walk you to your hotel.”

Golden Lace giggled. She actually giggled, as if she were a little filly again. “If you insist.”

“I do.”

They each paid their half of the bill, then they made their way out of the bar. Sunspot stumbled a little, which made Golden Lace laugh.

“How are you standing straight?” he asked. “You drank as much as I did.”

She just grinned. “Like you said, the lady can drink.”

He laughed at that as well, and they set off walking slowly down the road. “So where are you staying?”

“The Golden Horseshoe.”

“The Golden Horseshoe?” he repeated. “Geez, they put you up in a nice place.”

Golden Lace kept her smile even when it threatened to run off with her. She’d joked around with him all evening about being working class ponies, and she was not eager to admit she’d been lying. “I guess I got lucky. What about you?”

“I’m at a small bed and breakfast. Nothing shabby, but I’ve never gotten to stay at a top-rated hotel like the Golden Horseshoe. And this is your first business trip?”

Golden Lace chuckled nervously. “Yeah, I didn’t really think much of it, but I guess my boss must be loaded.”

“And generous,” he added. “Hold onto that job, it’s a keeper.”

Thankfully, the conversation turned away from Golden Lace’s good fortune with her generous employer. Instead, they talked about the city, and all the things Sunspot loved about it. It was strange; she’d hated Vanhoover from the moment she set hoof in it, but hearing Sunspot talk about it, she found herself seeing it in a whole new light.

When they reached her hotel, he walked her up to her room. He reached out to bump her hoof before leaving, and she gave him a hug instead. “Today was just what I needed. Thank you for everything.”

Sunspot laughed. “I think I should be thanking you. You’re in town for the whole showcase, right?”

“I am. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

Sunspot grinned. “I’m looking forward to it already.”

They said their goodbyes, then Golden Lace stepped into the room. She’d also found something to look forward to, it seemed.

* * *

What started as a headache had become much worse with time. Sinus pressure built up behind Golden Lace’s eyes, which had become red and irritated from rubbing at them. It was hard to say what was worse, that or the fact that her nose had become a veritable waterfall of mucus. She kept a box of tissues on hoof near the bed, but it didn’t stop the fur around her muzzle from becoming matted.

If she had expected company, she may have cleaned herself up, but she had the hotel room until the morning and little reason to think anyone would come calling. She had hung the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door to ward off the room service that she was in no mood for.

But expected or otherwise, a knock came on the door all the same. Golden Lace gave an annoyed grunt, then ignored how it hurt her head to use her magic to open the door. It was still preferable to actually getting up.

She looked at the door with half-lidded eyes, not caring how pathetic she looked to whoever was on the other side. She changed her mind when she saw who _was_ on the other side, however.

“Sunspot!” Golden Lace scrambled to a more ladylike sitting position. It had been a couple days since she first met the stallion, and her opinion of him had only grown. During the day, they were rivals representing competing companies, but then after work they would meet up at the bar to talk and laugh together. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to check on you.” Sunspot took a few steps into her room and she let the door close behind him. “Didn’t think you’d drunk enough yesterday to wind up in bed all day today.”

“It’s not that.” Golden Lace made her point by levitating a tissue over and blowing her nose.

“Yes, I see. I hope it’s nothing too serious…”

“Me too.” Golden Lace sighed. “You probably shouldn’t stick around, in any event. You don’t want to catch this too.”

“And leave you to fight this yourself? Nonsense. Have you eaten?”

Golden Lace groaned. “I don’t think I could manage.”

Sunspot frowned. “How about I go out and get you some soup? You need to keep your strength up.”

“That’s sweet of you, but really, I’ll be okay.”

Sunspot put on that brilliant grin of his and winked. “Sorry, my dear, you lost this battle at ‘that’s sweet of you’. Afraid I have no choice now, a sweet mare like you deserves the same in return.”

“I feel anything but sweet right now,” Golden Lace said, falling back on the bed.

“Just wait, we’ll get you on your hooves again soon.”

Golden Lace turned her head towards Sunspot and frowned. “I can’t convince you, can I?”

“Not a chance. Sit tight!” Sunspot left her wondering where else he thought she might go in her state.

At least him being gone gave her the chance to get cleaned up a little. And who knew? Maybe a hot shower would clear up her sinuses a little.

Getting up was a challenge, but Golden Lace managed to make her way to the bathroom and run the water for her shower. The steam was nice, but she didn’t do much to actually clean herself. Instead she just sat on the floor and let the hot water run over her, although she did clean off her muzzle.

By the time she got up she, well… she still felt like crap, but she looked a little nicer at least. She turned off the water and dried herself with one towel then used a second to wrap up her wet mane.

And as soon as she was out of the bathroom, she levitated a tissue over to blow her nose. She wondered why she had bothered to clean up, she was bound to be gross again within half an hour.

At least she still looked relatively okay by the time Sunspot returned. He knocked on the door again, and this time, Golden Lace walked over to open it herself.

“What are you doing up and about?” he asked once the door was open.

“Just taking a shower. I have to try to look at least a _little_ presentable if you’re going to all this trouble.”

“It’s no trouble at all, but I’d feel better if you took it easy. Here, let’s get you back to bed.”

Golden Lace followed his suggestion and climbed back into bed. Sunspot pulled out a disposable container filled with soup, which he passed to Golden Lace along with a spoon.

Despite her claim of not being able to stomach food, she made her best attempt to eat some of the soup. It was good, and it warmed her up as she ate it.

“Thank you,” she said in between bites. “This is the first thing I’ve had to eat all day.”

“I thought as much.” Sunspot smiled and pulled out a book. “I also thought you might be bored out of your mind in here, so I stopped by my hotel to pick this up. I never leave home without a book of poetry.”

Golden Lace forced a smile. She was not a big fan of poetry. “Oh? Going to read me something?”

“Of course.” Sunspot flipped through the book. “This one reminds me of you, actually.”

“Oh yeah? Is it a great ballad about the snot-nosed mare?”

“Not quite. It’s called ‘Love is a Sunrise’.”

Golden Lace’s mouth fell open slightly. A love poem reminded him of her? She blinked and put on a smile. “I’d love to hear it.”

Sunspot cleared his throat and began.

Beautiful, and breath-taking;  
My love is a sunrise.  
When she slips over the horizon  
The warmth lingers in her eyes  
The clouds try but cannot dim  
the brilliance of her light  
Her radiance is a sight to see  
As she drives away the night

Alas, I cannot quite behold her  
Can’t look her in the eyes  
For I am the dusk she casts aside—  
I too dark and oh, too wise  
I wish that I could let her in,  
Let her illustrate my skies  
All my heart I’d give to her,  
My darling love sunrise

There was no misunderstanding his message. Golden Lace did not need to be knowledgeable about poetry to see what was going on, but she didn’t know how to feel about it.

He looked uncertain at the lack of reply. “It’s, well, it’s just that your smile is so bright, like a little sunrise every time I see it.”

Golden Lace smiled at that, which made him smile as well. “Sunspot, I… I don’t know what to say.”

“Just say that you want me to read another, my sunrise girl.”

Golden Lace blushed at the nickname. And yet, despite being sick in bed, there was nowhere else she’d rather be. “I’d love to hear another.”

Sunspot nodded and began another, and Golden Lace decided that maybe poetry wasn’t so bad.

* * *

A few blissful days, the last of which was spent sick in bed. That’s what Golden Lace got with Sunspot, then it was back to Canterlot. She told herself that things would be different, that she’d become rejuvenated by the short trip and that she would be prepared to return to her role as a dutiful wife and business mare.

Well, she returned to the corporate world easily enough. As for Brass Badge, she barely got so much as an “I trust it went well?” and then he was back to ignoring her business enterprise. And, for that matter, ignoring her. Some days she found herself pressing his buttons just to get a response from him, since he only ever seemed interested in talking to her if he was angry with her.

Well, buck him. Golden Lace had been so young back when they first married. It barely been more than a year since their wedding, and yet Golden Lace had grown so much.

What had she been but a stupid child when she had agreed to marry a stallion she barely knew? Sure, he had seemed so distinguished, the perfect gentlecolt in every way. She had loved him then.

And now? Now she loved her job. That’s what she got out of this marriage, a career opportunity she never would’ve had without his money. It was worth putting up with Brass Badge for that – not that putting up with him was difficult, as the two rarely talked.

It was worth it, Golden Lace decided. She lived a comfortable life that few other ponies were wealthy enough to provide for her, and she had her business, which was growing by the day. Not to mention the higher social status the two of them reached together. Perhaps they really were made for each other, because whether they loved one another or not, they gave each other exactly what they needed.

Even so, Golden Lace couldn’t help but grow excited at the prospect of another business trip. It was a chance to get away from Canterlot for a while, to go somewhere she wouldn’t need to be herself. It had been just what she needed once before, and it could be once again.

And, of course, she might run into a friend there.

For her first business trip, Golden Lace had been miserable until she met Sunspot. This time she was excited. It wasn’t another showcase, but there were representatives from a few companies meeting with a potential client.

“Are we all here then?” the client asked when the third salespony showed up.

Golden Lace frowned. If this was everypony, then that meant Sunspot wasn’t here after all.

Meanwhile, the others murmured in agreement. “Good. Perhaps we should start with a tour of the facilities so you can better understand our needs.”

The group followed after him, although Golden Lace only did so reluctantly. She knew Sunspot’s company was one of the ones competing for the client, so she had hoped…

Golden Lace had to shake herself free from those thoughts. She still had to give her all for her company, whether she felt like it or not.

And that’s just what she did. Golden Lace was a professional, which was what she’d have to be. She was the underdog, after all. The other companies were all bigger than hers, and yet here she was, pushed ahead of her place by her tenacity and business prowess.

They toured the facility together, which proved to be ultimately pointless, then they individually met with a representative of the company to talk about what they could bring to a partnership.

It was clear to Golden Lace that this was a strategy to get them to compete with each other to the benefit of the company they were trying to make a deal with. But seeing through it didn’t mean Golden Lace had a way to rise above. Everyone would be competing to give the best deal, and if she refused to play the game, then she wouldn’t get _any_ deal.

Even leaving them to their own devices together was part of the plan. Well buck that, Golden Lace wasn’t going to spend the whole time staring daggers at her competitors.

Instead, she struck up a conversation with the other pony waiting with her. “Hi there. I’m Golden Lace, with Warp and Weft.”

The other mare looked surprised to see Golden Lace was talking with her. “Oh, hi. My name’s Stellar Flare, and I work for The Spinning Wheel.”

“The Spinning Wheel?” Golden Lace smiled. “Then do you know Sunspot?”

“We’ve met a few times, but we mostly compete with one another.” Stellar Flare grinned. “Only so many jobs for the two of us, always gotta prove who can one-up the other.”

“I see. Don’t suppose you know how he’s doing these days then? I haven’t seen him in a few months.”

Stellar Flare’s grin shifted a bit as realization dawned on her face. “You’re the Sunrise Girl, aren’t you?”

Golden Lace spluttered. “I, uh…”

Stellar Flare laughed. “The poor guy still hasn’t stopped talking about you, you know. If he only knew I was here with you while he thought he lucked out to get the Baltimare gig.”

“So, uh, he’s in Baltimare?” Golden Lace tried to force the subject back on him instead of on her. She wasn’t sure she was comfortable with the fact that this mare knew who she was, especially in that context.

“Oh yes, he got quite the cushy job there while _I_ have to come here to compete for this one. He’s probably wrapping up now though. Don’t know what he’s doing after that.”

Golden Lace nodded. “Well, I’m glad things are going well for him.”

She was saved from the conversation when a stallion came to get her. “Golden Lace? This way, please.”

Golden Lace followed him into an office, where another pony she hadn’t met yet stood up. He introduced himself as the CEO, then he started talking about something, but Golden Lace wasn’t really listening.

Sunspot still talked about her? And as his Sunrise Girl, no less. And here Golden Lace was, biding her time until she could see him again only to be disappointed.

“Wouldn’t you agree?” the CEO asked.

Golden Lace blinked, realizing she had no idea what was being asked of her. She opened her mouth to form an answer, but the words that came out were, “I’m sorry, but I have to go.”

“I… beg your pardon?” he asked as she stood up.

She turned back. “I think you should consider Stellar Flare’s offer carefully. The Spinning Wheel has a lot to offer.”

And with that, Golden Lace turned and walked out of the door. She didn’t know where Sunspot would be tomorrow, but today he was in Baltimare.

* * *

Golden Lace wasn’t stupid. She knew what she was doing, what this was all about. She wasn’t going to see a friend, she knew that.

It gave her pause. She’d be away from Canterlot longer than expected, and Brass Badge was sure to notice that even if they rarely talked. She had a plan already – she’d just stop by the post office and mail an overnight letter saying that she was going to be a few days longer than expected to sort out this deal. He wouldn’t question it.

But… she wasn’t stupid. She knew what that meant. She knew what would happen if she went to Baltimare, and she knew there was no undoing it once she did.

She stood in front of the post office with her letter tucked away into her saddlebag, and she didn’t know what to do.

She knew what she _should_ do. She was a married mare, for better or worse. She should turn around, rip up this letter, and go back to Canterlot. She could see her husband, tell him that the deal fell apart, then put Sunspot out of her mind.

And Brass Badge? He wouldn’t even offer a word of condolence. If anything, he’d use it as ammo for why this whole business venture was a stupid idea. He’d speak to her with quiet derision or with raised voice, and that was all she would ever get from her husband.

Golden Lace took a deep breath, then she walked into the post office to mail her letter.

* * *

Baltimare was a big city, but she had contacts in the industry. There were only so many places a representative of The Spinning Wheel was likely to be, and so she would just have to check them all.

It wasn’t so bad. Along the way she was able to pick up a cheap bottle of perfume. It wasn’t anything fancy, something she’d never wear normally, but it was what she could get her hooves on with short notice.

And so smelling of lilacs, she asked a receptionist at a clothing company if a stallion named Sunspot was visiting. It was bound to work out eventually, so she wasn’t surprised to hear that he was. Elated, yes, but not surprised.

“And who should I tell him is here?” she asked.

“Sunrise,” Golden Lace said with a smirk. Sunrise Girl would obviously not be her name, so she improvised. “Sunrise Shimmer.”

The receptionist just nodded, unaware of the little joke, then she disappeared to send the message. Within a few minutes, she returned with Sunspot, who stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

Golden Lace just giggled. “Hey there, stranger.”

“You… Miss Lace, what are you doing here?”

Golden Lace pouted. “Miss Lace? Since when are you so formal?”

Sunspot chuckled and stepped closer. “I’m sorry, would you prefer Miss Shimmer?”

“Hmm, did you know it was me?”

“I had hopes at ‘Sunrise’, but ‘Shimmer’ threw me off.”

Golden Lace hugged him, breathing deep his scent. He didn’t wear cologne, but she didn’t mind. She liked the way he smelled just fine without it. “Well, I hope this is a welcome surprise at least.”

“Of course it is!” he said as he hugged her back. “And you’re just in time, we were just finishing up here.”

“Then perhaps we can do dinner?”

“I’d love to. Just let me grab my things.”

Sunspot disappeared briefly, giving Golden Lace the chance to check her reflection one more time in the shop window. Perfect, as she expected, but it never hurt to be sure.

He returned with a pair of saddlebags, and the two set off. “So what brings my Sunrise Girl to Baltimare?”

“Last minute business trip. I probably wouldn’t have bothered, but a coworker of yours mentioned that a certain somepony I knew was in town.”

“Well then I’m flattered. To whom do I owe my thanks?”

“I think she said her name was Stellar Flare?”

“Ah, Stellar sent you. I guess her teasing was worth it in the end then.”

Golden Lace wasn’t sure where Sunspot was leading them, but she didn’t question it. Everything just felt so much better around Sunspot.

“So where are you staying?” he asked as they walked.

Since she wasn’t sure what hotels there even were in the area, Golden Lace chose an excuse. “I’m not even sure yet. It was so last minute that they didn’t even book me a hotel, just gave me some bits to find one when I was in town.” She smiled as an idea occurred to her. “Where are you staying? I could get a room there.”

All she wanted was to be close to him, but Sunspot had another idea. “You could… Or you could save the bits and stay with me.”

Golden Lace’s smile faltered just a moment. She knew what that meant. But then, she knew what this was all about. Golden Lace wasn’t stupid.

“That sounds good. I wouldn’t mind saving a few bits.”

“Promise I’m a perfectly tolerable roommate. I don’t snore or anything.”

Golden Lace smiled again. “I have no doubts that you’re exemplary.”

* * *

The ceiling pattern received Golden Lace’s full attention. Better that than the bed, which was ever so slightly damp with sweat and other fluids. She wasn’t stupid, she had known this was coming.

So why did she feel so guilty? She had every chance in the world to avoid this, and yet she had chosen to go through with it. She had known what was going to happen, she had prepared for it. And only now did she regret it.

Only for a time, though. Then Sunspot rolled over and put his foreleg around her. Half asleep, he mumbled, “My Sunrise Girl…”

That made Golden Lace smile. Brass Badge had never once held her like this, even after they’d been intimate with one another. He’d never shown her much affection at all, for that matter.

She turned away from the ceiling, giving her attention to the wonderful stallion beside her instead. She curled up closer to him and breathed in his scent, stronger now from the sweat of the night’s actions. She closed her eyes and savored it, and she did not feel regret again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I don’t condone cheating, but like I mentioned in the previous author notes, these characters aren’t meant to be good ponies.
> 
> The poem was written by my friend [Char](https://just-char.tumblr.com/), who very graciously wrote a love poem for me despite that not being a topic of poetry he enjoys writing. If you've kept up with this series, you've seen some of Char's other poems as song lyrics in Playing House.


	3. Sunrise to Sunset

Chapter Three

Sunrise to Sunset

Everything was bliss. Well, not _everything._ Golden Lace did still have to go home to Brass Badge, and it got harder as time went on. But for the next few months, life was the best it had ever been, even with her wretched marriage.

Warp and Weft only continued to grow, and it was slowly becoming self-sustaining. While she was in Canterlot, she led her business with increased vigor, and it gave her the satisfaction of a job well done. She entertained thoughts of growing it until it was big enough to leave her husband and then doing just that.

Not that he was without his uses. Being the wife of a decorated hero caused her social status to soar, which in turn allowed her to make connections that improved her business even more. They were Canterlot’s darling power couple, and she loved it.

But at home, things changed. Brass Badge had long been distant, but Golden Lace stopped trying to fight it. If anything, she encouraged more distance between them. They would see each other at meals and when they slept, and at times not even then. Meanwhile, Golden Lace took to discouraging any lingering intimacy in their marital bed.

And, of course, there were the visits. Golden Lace made frequent visits out of town, always using her business as a cover. Seldom did business have anything to do with it, however. Instead, she would go where Sunspot was, and they would shut the world away.

Everything was bliss.

That is, until it all came crashing down.

* * *

Golden Lace was sitting at a coffee shop attached to the train station. This was where they had agreed to meet, which meant it was where she was going to let the best part of her life come crashing down to her hooves.

She sipped her coffee as she waited.

She wasn’t waiting long, at least. A train came in and the crowd disembarked. When they dispersed, Sunspot was there making his way to the coffee shop. Golden Lace watched him approach from the window and tried not to cry.

Somehow it became easier when he entered. Something inside her hardened when they were face to face. She took another sip of her coffee as he walked up. “There’s my Sunrise Girl.”

“Hi, Sunspot. Take a seat. We need to talk.”

His grin slowly faded. “That… sounds bad.”

“Yeah. It is.”

Without getting anything for himself, he sat down across from Golden Lace. “So… what’s going on?”

Golden Lace sighed and set her coffee down. “I should start by saying I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, but… I didn’t mean for us to become a thing, either.”

“Lace, this sounds an awful lot like you’re breaking up with me.”

“Yes, I am.” Golden Lace frowned, which matched Sunspot’s expression perfectly. “I’m sorry, but this is the end of us.”

“But… but why? Aren’t you happy?”

“I have never been happier. At least, up until I realized this can’t work. Please, don’t make this harder than it needs to be.”

“Don’t make it harder than it has to be? Lace, you owe me more than that! You can’t just expect me to not question this!”

Golden Lace sighed and bowed her head. When she looked up, she hardened her gaze. “True, I can’t. But I also can’t explain, so this is just something you’ll have to live with.”

“What’s his name?”

Golden Lace narrowed her eyes. “Whose name?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Lace. I _know_ what’s going on.”

Golden Lace gritted her teeth and stood up. “You don’t know anything. I’m leaving.” She turned to leave, but stopped and looked back one more time. “For what it’s worth… I truly do wish the best for you.”

She walked out of the shop, but the sound of hoofsteps followed her. She wheeled around to find Sunspot there. “Does he love you like I love you?”

“Love me? You don’t even know me!”

“Don’t give me that. I know you better than anyone!”

Golden Lace stamped her hoof. “Then explain how you didn’t know I’m married? That I’m rich, and that you’ve just been a plaything while I was off on business?”

“A plaything?” Sunspot looked at her skeptically. “I’m not dumb, I know you’ve been faking business trips just to come see me. You love me.”

“I don’t!”

“You do!” He pushed closer to her. “And don’t you dare say I don’t know you! I know that you have a silver tongue, but you’re too afraid to use it. I know that you can’t cook to save your life, but you can outdrink any stallion. I know you don’t really like poetry, you just want to be the kind of pony who does. I know you’d shut the world away and just spend all day in bed with me if you could. And I know that you love me. I know you, damn it, don’t tell me I don’t!”

Golden Lace turned away. She couldn’t stand the heat of his gaze, couldn’t stand to hear the words as he said them. “Sunspot, please…”

“Tell me I’m wrong.”

Golden Lace said nothing.

He put his hoof on her shoulder. “Run away with me. Just the two of us, we can make it on our own. Forget your husband, he can’t love you like I love you.”

“As if I could!” Golden Lace looked up with tears in her eyes. “You don’t understand! I can’t just leave him, things are expected of me!”

“Buck the expectations! We have each other!”

Golden Lace shook her head. “It’s not enough. All of Canterlot would turn on me for leaving my husband, and my business isn’t strong enough to take that hit yet. Maybe if this had happened in a year or so…”

Sunspot’s hoof fell off of her shoulder and he turned his eyes to the ground. His voice was quiet when he next spoke. “If what had happened?”

Golden Lace covered her mouth with her hoof. She hadn’t meant to let that slip.

Sunspot looked up again, and for the first time ever, he looked angry with her. “What happened, Lace?”

She turned away from those angry blue eyes. “You know what happened.”

Neither of them spoke for a moment, and his voice was thick when he broke the silence. “Is it mine?”

All she could do was nod meekly.

“You can’t do this to me, Lace.” His voice was equal parts anger and hurt. “You can’t keep this child from me!”

“You can’t afford it!” Golden Lace shot back, suddenly finding anger of her own. Maybe that anger didn’t belong to him, but she directed at him anyway. “You barely afford to live off your paycheck and I’d lose my business if I left my husband! We can’t afford this! I’m trying to do what’s right for this child, and I’m sorry, but that is not you!”

“Trying to do what’s right for the child or for yourself?” Sunspot asked, and Golden Lace wished he hadn’t.

How many times had she asked herself the same question? For the child, she’d answered every time. But the truth? She didn’t care about this child, she didn’t even want it. This was just the wake-up call that told her what she was doing with her life.

“Goodbye, Sunspot.”

Golden Lace walked away slowly, but Sunspot didn’t try to stop her. He did call out to her as she left, however. “Name our child Sunrise.”

Golden Lace winced, then she kept walking away.

* * *

There was no hiding it. Not for long. It wasn’t the type of thing that she could keep hidden until it went away. No, there were only two options.

She had been seriously tempted to get an abortion. It was something that she had always thought poorly of until it was her that needed one, which had suddenly changed her mind on the subject. She didn’t want this child, and then she could pretend this whole thing had never happened.

But… this wasn’t just her child. Sunspot would never see his son or daughter, but it still existed as a testament to the love the two ponies had once shared. As much as she hated it for existing, and hated herself for being foalish enough to allow it to, Golden Lace couldn’t get rid of it.

And then, of course, Golden Lace was a coward. There would be scandal if it got out that a respected mare of the Canterlot elite got an abortion. And, of course, she would actually have to do it. Have to walk into a clinic and see the kind of ponies who did that sort of thing. In some ways, it was easier to do nothing.

Which left Golden Lace with only one choice. She could no more get rid of the child than she could stomach the thought of leaving behind the life of comfort and money in exchange for love. And so, it was inevitable.

She sat at the dinner table, barely eating her food. If Brass Badge noticed, he didn’t comment. They sat across from each other, but he barely looked at her – too absorbed in a portfolio containing some sort of work.

It was tempting to do nothing here too. But that was foalish. She was already starting to show, whether he noticed or not. Soon even her oblivious husband would have to face the facts.

There was no telling what would happen if he figured it out on his own. It was hard, but she had to tell him. She just… didn’t know how.

Still, she had to try. She cleared her throat.

Brass Badge looked up at her expectantly.

Golden Lace took a deep breath, then looked down at the table. “I have something to tell you.”

“Mmm?”

Her eye twitched. He couldn’t even spare a word for his wife when she was doing what might have been the most difficult thing she’d ever done. Just a sound, and a disinterested one at that.

She took another deep breath. Just say it. Get it out. Get it over with. “It’s… not easy to talk about.”

“I didn’t realize there was anything you couldn’t talk about,” he said with a vaguely accusatory tone.

Say it. Just say it.

“Yes, me either. Not until this.”

Tell him.

“And you should know, I never meant for this to happen. Of course.”

Just. Say. It.

Brass Badge sighed. “What is it?”

Golden Lace winced. “I’m pregnant.”

He pushed his portfolio to the side. “How?”

He didn’t even sound angry. In a way, that was worse. She was used to his anger. Perhaps that was why she narrowed her eyes at him and spat, “You know how.”

He frowned. “I hope you don’t think I’m stupid enough to think it’s my child. Not when you’ve shunned me in our bed for months.”

Golden Lace squeezed her eyes shut tight. “No. No, it’s not your child.”

“Then whose is it?”

Golden Lace inhaled a shaky breath. “You… you wouldn’t know him. He’s just a worker.”

“One of yours?”

“No.” She let her face fall on her hooves. “He’s someone I met on a business trip.”

“Pick your head up,” he said sharply. “Look me in the eyes when you tell me this! You can at least do that much.”

“You have no idea what this is like!” Golden Lace shot back, lifting her head. “My life is over!”

“Please, this is your own doing.”

“I know that!” Tears began to well up in Golden Lace’s eyes. “This is my fault because I’m an idiot. Don’t you think I realize that!?”

Brass Badge slammed his hoof on the table. “Enough! Was the damn boy at least a unicorn?”

Golden Lace knew her husband believed unicorns to be superior to other ponies, but it surprised her he would care about that under the circumstances. “Yes, he’s a unicorn.”

Brass Badge huffed. “At least you had _some_ sense. The child better be a unicorn too, otherwise we won’t be able to pass it off as mine.

Somehow those words pierced through the wall of misery Golden Lace had constructed around herself, causing her to pause her crying. “You… you’ll raise it…?”

“Well, what else am I going to do?” Brass Badge scowled at her. “Imagine the scandal if word got out that my wife had a foal with another stallion. And a low born one at that.”

Golden Lace bowed her head. She thought maybe she should thank him, but she knew he wasn’t doing this for her. And after this, it was safe to say nothing he did would be for her.

Brass Badge stood up, levitating the remains of his dinner beside him. “I’m going to eat in my study. Don’t wait up for me.”

Golden Lace couldn’t manage a reply, and Brass Badge didn’t wait for one. She didn’t even look up; the sound of hoofsteps told her she was alone.

Alone, like she always would be. Alone with this thing growing inside her, this reminder that her life was over. Something that had the audacity to be related to Sunspot, to the one bright patch in what was otherwise to be a dismal life.

A bright patch that was gone. Her sun had set, she would no longer be his Sunrise Girl.

* * *

The birth was, she was told, free of complications and altogether quite simple. Of course, it hadn’t felt like that to Golden Lace. It was roughly eight hours altogether, two hours or so of the actual birth, and it had been excruciating.

All for that thing. That little girl that just had to look so much like her father. Her coat was darker, somewhere between her father’s pale yellow and her mother’s gold color, although her mane was exclusively her father’s – streaks of yellow and red to match Sunspot’s orange.

Golden Lace couldn’t even look at her. She lay in her bed, recovering from the ordeal while the nurses cleaned up the unicorn filly. At least she _was_ a unicorn. Golden Lace had no idea if Sunspot had any pegasus or earth pony relatives, but both her family and Brass Badge’s had been unicorns as far back as their lineage could be traced. It would be impossible for them to have had anything but a unicorn if it had truly been their own child.

“There now,” one of the nurses said. “Little dear is all cleaned up. And just look at that beautiful face!”

Although she would have to eventually, Golden Lace continued to put off looking at her daughter. She had seen enough of her already and didn’t want to see her any more than she had to.

“Oh, I know what’s troubling you,” the nurse prattled on, as if she could ever know what Golden Lace was going through. “Trust me, the General would be here if he was able to. Shame he had to work today of all days, but I’m positive he’ll make up for it tonight.”

She couldn’t possibly say so, but Golden Lace wished he would just stay away. She had no interest in seeing her husband either, and loathed to think of what he would have to say about her daughter that was not his.

“Come on now, Mom. You want to see your baby, don’t you?”

Maybe if the damned thing would stop crying so much, if Golden Lace could just have a few minutes to get herself together, maybe then she could put on the façade of a happy mother like she was expected to.

But whether she was ready or not, the nurse brought her daughter closer to her. “There now, see? It’s alright little one. Mommy’s right here.”

“How long…” Golden Lace’s voice sounded weak. She forced herself to swallow, then tried again. “How long until she stops crying?”

“Oh, she’ll calm down soon. I’m sure a cuddle with Mom would help her plenty.”

Golden Lace sighed. “Give her here.”

The nurse placed the foal into Golden Lace’s forelegs. She had heard so many ponies prattle on about how the bond between a new mother and a child was as instant as it was unbreakable. She found this to be true, in a fashion. It was not instant, and it was not unbreakable, and so it was both in equal measure.

It did not, in fact, exist at all. She looked down at the little filly that even had blue eyes like him – a little lighter, but still so like his. She looked at the filly, at those eyes, at someone who was so obviously _his_ daughter in every way, and what she felt in place of a deep bond was a curse. A reminder of her failures.

The nurse saw nothing of the sort. “The little dear needs a name, you know.”

 _“Name our child Sunrise,”_ he had said. It was the last thing he said to her.

But she couldn’t. She was supposed to be his Sunrise, not this… this… this thing, this reminder of a life that could have been but was now lost forever.

“Sunset,” Golden Lace said. It was the only name that would be fitting to this foal. Sunset, like what she brought to Golden Lace’s life. “Sunset Shimmer.”

“What a nice name,” the nurse said, completely oblivious to what it meant. “Sunset Shimmer, then. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”

“Sunset Shimmer,” Golden Lace repeated. It was the end of her time as the Sunrise Girl, the end of her golden life. All that was left for her was Sunset, and then darkness.

Golden Lace did not cry. She had no tears left, and this creature was not worthy of them. Instead she lay back, closed her eyes, and pretended Sunspot was there beside her. He’d be so happy that he would even make Golden Lace happy.

Or he’d be angry with her for being so cold to their child. He had only once gotten angry with her, and that was over this thing. Yet another reason to resent it.

In the end, not even the thought of Sunspot could cheer her. This was what awaited her. Her Sunset, and the darkness it brought to her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people figured that Sunspot was the father in the last chapter, so here’s the confirmation! Also the origins of Sunset’s name, which was one of the details that made me want to tell this story.


	4. Of Duty and Blame

#### Chapter Four

## Of Duty and Blame

There were things that duty called for. Time and again, duty had called Brass Badge to defend Equestria. But in his personal life as well. When he got married and it wasn’t what he expected, duty called him to stick with it and be the best husband he could be. When his wife had started a business, duty had called him to support her through it. And then when she came home with another stallion’s child inside of her, duty called him to take it as his own, for she was his wife and he had to stand by her even when she wronged him.

And now that the thing was born, duty called him to see it for himself. This was, as far as anyone should know, his child. These things were expected of him.

He had put it off for weeks, and if anyone other than the manor staff knew that then he would have already failed. And yet, that’s how long it took for Brass Badge to work up the nerve to see it for himself.

So he chided himself for allowing his feelings to get in the way of his duty as he walked to the room his wife and the baby were staying in. He prepared himself to hold back his anger, the same way he had to whenever he saw her during her pregnancy.

She didn’t stir at his entrance. Didn’t do anything to acknowledge his presence in any way. He found he preferred it that way.

Brass Badge walked up to her bed and stared down at her, and he did not feel angry. He did not feel much of anything, in fact. The mare in front of him bore so little resemblance to the headstrong mare he had married. She was so still that she might have been asleep if her eyes had been closed.

She was broken. That was the only thought Brass Badge had when he looked down on his wife. Perhaps he should be angry, perhaps he should pity her. Instead, he just saw her as she was, and felt nothing at all.

He turned to leave. There was nothing for him here after all. But at the sound of his hoofsteps, someone else finally acknowledged his presence. A little voice whining wordlessly, then the sound of a baby crying.

He stopped and looked in the direction of the cradle. He couldn’t see inside it, and now he found he didn’t want to. The sound of children crying had always been something he’d hated, and this was just a reminder that he was no longer safe from it.

“Your daughter is crying,” Brass Badge said to his wife. She did not show signs of moving.

In any normal circumstances, Brass Badge wouldn’t know how to handle a crying child, and these circumstances were so much worse than normal. But his wife wasn’t doing anything about the sound, and duty called him to fill in for her when she was unable to do what she needed to on her own.

He took the few steps to the cradle, putting a hoof on it to tilt it slightly towards himself so he could look in. As expected, a tiny filly lay inside, no longer sleeping.

She was so tiny. That’s what Brass Badge thought as he looked down at her. Just a little thing, her whole body was perhaps the size of his head. His mouth fell open slightly as he watched this little thing crying, left alone in the world by uncaring parents.

He reached his hoof in and gently touched her stomach. She put her little hooves on his and a miracle happened. Brass Badge smiled.

He encased her in his magic and lifted her to get a closer look. Sunset Shimmer. That’s what his wife had named her. It was fitting, her colors of amber, red, and yellow shining like a sunset.

Gently, he lowered her again, but not to her cradle. Instead, he lowered her into his own foreleg, doing his best to support her the way he’d seen other ponies carry their children. Sunset stopped crying in his foreleg.

He turned back to see his wife was staring at them blankly. She would be useless in this situation. Duty called that he fill in where she could not.

Without saying a word to her, he walked off, continuing to carry the small filly in one foreleg. Golden Lace did not say a word as he left the room.

He walked down the hall towards the master bedroom, surprising a member of the staff as he walked past. “Sir?” she asked. “Do you want me to take Miss Shimmer?”

He looked down at Sunset, seeing she had settled into his embrace. “No, she’s asleep now. I would like for you to have her cradle and other things brought to the master bedroom.”

She nodded. “Yes, sir. Will Miss Shimmer be staying there from now on?”

“Yes,” he said, turning away from her. “She’ll be staying with her father.”

* * *

As usual, Brass Badge regarded Sunset’s report card with interest. As usual, he found it held nothing but perfect marks. He passed it back to his daughter and nodded his approval. “As expected.”

He meant it too. His daughter had never given him anything other than the perfection he sought from her.

She took the report card back and put it away. “Thank you, sir.”

“Have you shown your mother?” Brass Badge asked as he returned to the plans he was working on. There was a wave of crime sweeping through Canterlot, and Brass Badge was doing his best to organize troops to assist the Royal Guard.

“She doesn’t care,” Sunset muttered.

Brass Badge looked up and raised an eyebrow. “What was that, Sunset?”

Sunset stood up straighter. “Nothing, sir.”

“Hmph.” He didn’t like to hear Sunset speak of her mother that way. But perhaps it couldn’t be helped – it was true that Golden Lace took very little interest in what her daughter did. “Things are expected of you, Sunset. Never forget that.”

Sunset bowed her head. “I… I’ll show her my report card.”

“You’re eight years old,” Brass Badge reminded her. “You shouldn’t need me to tell you to do these things.”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“Later, however.” Brass Badge pulled out a pocket watch and checked the time. “It’s time for your private lessons. Run along now, don’t keep Rosey Dawn waiting.”

Sunset nodded. “Yes, sir.”

He waited until Sunset was gone, then he folded the manilla folder that contained the plans he was working on. He straightened his jacket and tucked away the pocket watch in his jacket pocket, then he walked out of the room.

He knew where his wife would be, so he made his way to the minibar they kept stocked. It was midday, but she was already drinking heavily. He chose to ignore that.

“Our daughter’s report card came in.” He took the bottle from the counter and poured himself a glass as he sat down. “Perfect marks.”

“Good for her,” Golden Lace said bitterly.

Brass Badge frowned at her tone. “She’s your daughter.”

Golden Lace shot him an icy glare. “I haven’t forgotten.”

Brass Badge downed the shot he’d poured for himself, then set the empty glass down on the table with a satisfying sound. “At least pretend better.”

“You’re one to talk.”

Brass Badge turned to his wife and frowned. “Everything I do is for that child.”

“Please, she hates you as much as she hates me.”

“Watch your mouth.” Brass Badge stood up. He wasn’t entirely sure what he hoped to get from talking with his wife, but he wasn’t getting it. “Sunset will be by later to show you her report card. I expect you to pretend to give a damn about her.”

He turned to leave, but was interrupted by the sound of a glass breaking. “At least I don’t bully her to get what I want from her! You can act all righteous, but how much would you care about her if she _wasn’t_ perfect?”

“She’s perfect because I care about her enough to mold her into someone who excels at everything. I was the one who got her the best private tutor, I was the one who pushed her into CSGU, I’m the one who keeps her growing temper in check.”

“Hers, but not your own.”

Brass Badge wheeled around and glared at his wife. “Do you really think you are in _any_ place to pass judgement on my actions?”

“I’m not saying I’m mother of the year, just that at least one of us isn’t delusional.”

Since she’d already broken her shot glass, Brass Badge grabbed the bottle of whiskey in his magic and slammed it onto the table, spraying his wife with alcohol. “Don’t forget everything you have is because of me! I will _not_ be talked to this way in my own house!”

Golden Lace was too busy looking dumbstruck to respond to him, so he turned to leave the room. “Clean yourself up,” he said without looking back. “I don’t want Sunset to see you like this.”

Leaving his wife to get herself cleaned up, Brass Badge climbed the stairs to the room they used for Sunset’s private classroom. He listened in at the door for a moment, but he couldn’t make out what was going on, so he pushed it open.

“…when you account for the Star Dweller effect – oh, General!”

Brass Badge nodded towards Rosey Dawn. “I’m just here to check in on how things are going.”

He was sure she knew that. He made a point of regularly checking in on Sunset’s education with the private tutor that he’d hired for her. It wasn’t that he doubted her – she was well regarded as the best in her field – but he liked to be involved in his daughter’s education.

Rosey Dawn nodded. “We’re going over some advanced magical properties now, and how they intertwine.”

Truthfully, much of what Sunset was learning was on the edge of what Brass Badge understood. He was a military genius, but magic? It was obvious that Sunset would very soon outclass her father in both knowledge and application, if she didn’t already.

It made him proud to know his daughter excelled so much in her field, and hardened his resolve to push her to go as far as she could go, just like his own father had done for him. Sunset was going to go farther in life than anyone yet knew.

He looked at his daughter and she looked at him. There was a mutual understanding there. She wanted to be the best, just like he wanted for her. And he’d throw every single resource he had at her to make sure it happened. “I trust you’re giving Ms. Dawn your full attention?”

“Of course, sir.”

Brass Badge nodded, then examined Sunset’s notes. As expected, he didn’t fully understand it, at least not at a glance. But her page was filled with different notes, so he trusted that she was committed to learning what her teacher was telling her.

“Very well, I’ll leave you to it. And Sunset?”

“Yes, sir?”

Brass Badge pondered how to say what was on his mind. He wanted his daughter to understand that he was proud of her accomplishments, that he was eager to see where she would go. But he didn’t have the words for that, so he said the same thing he’d heard his father say to him countless times. “Much is expected of you.”

She nodded her head, the same way he would when he was younger. “I know, sir.”

He nodded back, content that she understood that everything he did, it was all for her benefit. Comforted by the knowledge, he left her to her lessons.

* * *

Brass Badge thought he knew what it sounded like to have his world fall apart. It sounded like his wife telling him she was pregnant. It sounded like a child he never wanted and couldn’t fathom growing to love crying for the first time. What he didn’t know was how innocuous it could sound, or that he might not realize what the sound was until much later. He did not, under any circumstances, believe it sounded like a knock on the door.

The knocking, he assumed, was just a pony knocking on the door. It was the logical assumption. And, strictly speaking, it wasn’t wrong. There was a pony at the door. An unexpected pony, to be sure, but a pony nonetheless.

“Princess Celestia?” Brass Badge frowned when he opened the door. It would be an honor to have the princess over as a guest, of course. He’d been her guest a number of times, both for his own achievements and because she was Sunset’s mentor, but she’d never been to his house before.

And yet, Brass Badge frowned. She was here unannounced, which given his line of work was certain to be for bad news. If there was any doubt, the two guards she brought with her pushed it from his mind. He stood aside and let her inside, and his mind raced at what might be happening that she’d need to come see him personally.

Meanwhile, she turned to her guards. “Wait for me here unless I call for you.”

The guards saluted and answered as one. “Yes, Princess.”

With that settled, Celestia stepped inside. Brass Badge closed the door behind her. “To what do I owe the honor of your presence?”

“We both know this is no social call,” Celestia said. Her voice held no warmth, which was unbecoming of the Princess of the Sun.

“I thought as much. If not the honor, then in what way can I be of service, Princess?”

“Tea would be a start.”

Tea? She personally came to his house to see him, and she had time to ask for tea? As strange as the request was, he didn’t question it. “Right away, Princess. Please, the sitting room is just through that door. I’ll see to the tea then join you shortly.”

“I would like to meet with Golden Lace as well,” Celestia said.

Ah, so it was about Sunset. Still, if there was a problem with her education then she ought to have scheduled this meeting.

But he would learn that in time. All he said was, “Yes, Princess.”

Leaving her to see herself to the sitting room, he walked over to the kitchen. Fortunately, he ran into a member of his house staff while he was there. She had no doubt come at the sound of the Solar Princess’s voice; she was new, and as such, prone to such slips of professionalism.

“Is everything well, General?”

“Everything’s fine. Brew a kettle of tea, and make sure it’s something nice. When it’s done, serve three in the sitting room.”

She respectfully bowed her head. “Yes, sir.”

He nodded, then left her to it. From there, he made his way upstairs to his wife’s office. He didn’t bother to knock before he opened the door, and she looked up at him in irritation.

“Princess Celestia is here,” he said, which wiped the irritated look off her face. “She requested to see both of us in the downstairs sitting room.”

Golden Lace stood up and stretched. “Did she say why?”

“No, she did not. I trust we’ll learn soon enough.”

Golden Lace nodded, then set aside her work and followed her husband out of the room. The two of them walked downstairs in silence, neither having anything to say until they entered the sitting room.

Once they did, Golden Lace plastered on a wide smile. “Princess, it’s so good to see you! I trust you’re well.”

“I must confess I have been better. Please, sit.”

They did as instructed. “I ordered that tea be served,” Brass Badge informed her. “It should be here soon.”

Celestia nodded. “I’m sure you’re both wondering why I’m here.”

Brass Badge nodded. “I assume it has to do with Sunset if you wanted to see us both.”

“You assume correctly. Sunset has raised some concerns with me that I had hoped to put to rest.”

“Concerns?” Golden Lace asked.

Celestia nodded, but before she could answer, there was a knock on the door. A mare entered levitating a tray with a tea kettle and three teacups on it. “Pardon the interruption.”

She served the three of them. Brass Badge didn’t feel much like tea, but Celestia had requested it and he wasn’t going to appear in disagreement with her, so he sipped from his cup.

Once they were all served, the mare bowed. “Princess, General, Madam.”

“Please, have a seat by me, Rosewood,” Celestia said to the mare, whom Brass Badge would not even have been able to name.

She obeyed, sitting beside the princess. Brass Badge looked between the two of them and his frown deepened. “What’s going on here?”

Celestia sipped her tea, then set down the teacup. “The truth is that Rosewood does not work for you, she works for me. I’ve been investigating the two of you.”

“What?” Brass Badge scowled. “For what purpose?”

“Because Sunset has told me troubling things about her life with you. She’s made it clear that not only does she not believe either of you care about her, you’re not providing the right kind of environment for her to thrive in.”

“Nonsense!” Brass Badge rose to his hooves. “I’ve done nothing but provide for Sunset since the day she was born!”

“I do not doubt you’ve provided every financial need she has. What I wonder about is your emotional supportiveness.” Celestia turned to Rosewood. “Which is what Rosewood here was investigating.”

Rosewood nodded. “While I’ve been here, I’ve witnessed Golden Lace ignore her daughter at every turn. But that’s preferable to Brass Badge, who belittles and bullies his daughter.”

“I have never laid hoof on her!” Brass Badge spat.

“Indeed,” Rosewood said, her tone perfectly level despite the outburst. “I mean that he is manipulative and insulting when Sunset doesn’t meet his expectations of her. I have never seen either parent harm her in any way.”

“No way other than emotionally.” Celestia sighed, then she looked up at Brass Badge with a fire in her eyes. “Ever since I met Sunset, there has been a deep sadness in her. I now see that her need to impress stems from more than a personal drive. She’s done everything to try and win over your favor, and you’ve only provided her with expectations to further your own personal ambitions.”

“Lies!” Brass Badge gritted his teeth. “ _Everything_ has been for her!”

“Even if you are telling the truth, and I have serious doubts of this, you are not taking care of your daughter the way you should.” Celestia rose to her hooves as well. “So it’s come to this. You will either change how you raise your daughter, or you will lose her.”

“You’re bluffing,” Brass Badge said. “You wouldn’t dare. You have no authority!”

“I think you’ll find you’re wrong on both points. I have the right to remove Sunset Shimmer from your household until an official investigation takes place, of which I have more than enough evidence to win _without_ relying on the weight of my crown.”

“B-But… you…” Brass Badge was left spluttering as he grappled with his inability to form sentences in the face of these accusations. Everything. He had done everything for Sunset!

“I consent,” Golden Lace said. She had been so quiet that Brass Badge had forgotten she was there, but now all eyes were on her. “You can take Sunset and conduct your investigation. I consent.”

Celestia studied her, then nodded. “Your consent was not needed, but I will make a note that you did not resist the investigation.” She turned back to Brass Badge, her expression harder. “I think you’ll find whatever chance you may have to keep custody of your daughter relies on you following suit of your wife.”

“Hmph.” Brass Badge scowled. “Let’s ask Sunset. She understands I push her for her own good. She’ll choose to stay with me.”

“A fine idea,” Celestia said. “Sunset is fifteen. She is old enough to have a say in this.” She turned once more to Rosewood. “Wait outside with the guards. I do not think we’ll have further need for you, and I do believe it’s safe to say your time working here is over.”

“With pleasure, Princess.”

Rosewood left first, the three other ponies exiting the room after her. Brass Badge led the way, not looking back at either of the mares. He didn’t want to see either of them. Traitors, the both of them.

He reached Sunset’s room and made to open the door, then thought better of it and knocked instead.

Sunset opened her door, clearly surprised to see the ponies that were gathered outside of it. Her eyes scanned over her parents, then fell to Celestia. “Princess? What’s going on?”

“Greetings, my gifted student,” Celestia said, suddenly finding the warmth that had been lacking from her voice all evening. “I wonder if I might have a word with you?”

“Yes, of course. Come in.”

They did so, finding the room crowded with all four ponies. It was not small, but Brass Badge felt claustrophobic in the face of what was happening.

“What’s this all about, Princess?” Sunset asked again.

Celestia sat down on the floor beside Sunset. “Do you remember when you told me that you did not feel your parents cared about you?”

Sunset looked over to her parents with a panicked expression.

Celestia seemed to understand. “You need not worry about your parents’ reaction. Please, it is important that you be open and honest.”

Sunset swallowed and looked visually uncomfortable. Just when Brass Badge was about to intervene, she answered, “Yeah, I remember.”

Hearing Sunset’s confirmation was more than Brass Badge could stand. He wanted to leave the room, but worried what Celestia would say in his absence.

“Since then, I’ve been investigating your parents, and I’ve come to agree with you.”

Sunset blinked. “But… you told me that I was wrong, that they did care about me.”

Celestia sighed and cast a look back to the parents she was openly criticizing. “I said what I wanted to be true, but I did take your words to heart. Now we come to a decision. I do not feel like your parents are suited to raise you, but you are old enough to make this decision on your own.”

“What… what are you proposing, Princess?”

Celestia smiled. “How would you like to come live with me in the castle? I know it might be a major change to your life, but I think –”

“Yes!” Sunset looked at her parents. “Yes, I want to live with you! Can we leave tonight?”

And Brass Badge learned once more what it sounded like for his world to fall apart.

Celestia nodded. “Then it’s settled. Perhaps I could help you pack, then we could be on our way?”

Brass Badge didn’t wait around for Sunset’s reply. He turned and marched out of the room, then went right downstairs to the foyer. He sat alone, and he fumed.

He had done everything for Sunset. Everything for the daughter that he had never intended to care about, who had come into his life so unexpectedly and who had won him over so completely.

And now, the daughter who had betrayed him. How could she do this after all he’d done for her? He’d given her the world only to have it thrown in his face.

He stayed where he was until Celestia and Sunset came down the stairs, though he didn’t look at them.

“Sunset,” Celestia said from the doorway, “do you have anything you’d like to say to your father?”

Brass Badge looked over to find Sunset looking at him with a victorious expression, as if she had bested him in a challenge. Perhaps, he thought, she had.

“No,” she said simply. “Let’s go.”

And with that, Celestia opened the door and they marched out of the room, and out of Brass Badge’s life.

He left for the minibar. He saw no reason to neglect himself a drink after that ordeal. He found his wife sitting there already. Silently, he took the seat beside her.

“This was the right thing to do,” Golden Lace said. “Sunset will have a better life with Celestia.”

Brass Badge poured a shot and drank it, then refilled his glass.

“If you really care about your daughter, then –”

Brass Badge laughed, cutting her off. He downed the second shot, then set the empty glass on the table. “I don’t have a daughter.”

* * *

In the years that followed Sunset’s betrayal, Brass Badge was called by duty many times. No matter what happened between them, there were things that were expected of him. He was still her father, at the very least in official contexts, and he was expected to take a certain degree of interest in his daughter’s life.

So they still saw one another on holidays and such, but largely, their relationship was over. Sunset lived with her teacher, and she certainly never showed any desire to repair the damage she had done to her relationship with her parents.

And she was seventeen. Soon enough, she would be free of them completely if she chose to be. There were things that were expected of her, but Brass Badge suspected she thought little of that.

Meanwhile, Brass Badge himself whiled away time as he had before she was born. He kept to his study, and he did not like to be disturbed.

Nevertheless, a knock came on the door. Before he could answer, it opened, which gave away that it was Golden Lace before he even saw her. No member of the staff would presume to show themselves into his study without his approval.

“Yes?” he asked, already finding he was not in the mood for whatever she had to say to him.

“Princess Celestia is here. She says she has news of Sunset.”

“Hmph.” No doubt she had graduated Celestia’s tutelage and they would be expected to attend some ceremony or other.

All the same, he stood up and followed his wife out of the room. Wordlessly, they walked down to the foyer. Along the way it dawned on him how odd it was for Celestia to come herself. She had only done that once before, after all.

When they reached the foyer, he found Celestia was waiting in it. It seemed she hadn’t requested tea this time.

“What can we do for you, Princess?” he asked as they approached her.

To his surprise, she bowed her head deeply. “I come bearing ill news, I’m sorry to say.”

Brass Badge blinked. “Has she been hurt?”

Celestia looked up at him, frowning. “She is… uninjured, as far as I’m aware.”

“As far as… has she run off?”

“I’m afraid she has.”

That didn’t make any sense… Sunset was on the track to greatness, what could possibly possess her to throw it away? “Why?”

Celestia bowed her head again. “It is my fault. I… I was too harsh with her.”

“You what?” Brass Badge stamped his hoof. “You came here to accuse me of being hard on her only to do the same? Ridiculous.”

“I have been foalish… And Sunset is the one made to pay for it.”

“Hmph.” Brass Badge regarded Celestia harshly. As a ruler, she was impeccable. But as a pony? She had shown how flawed she was. “Tell me everything, then we can organize a search for her.”

“I’m afraid there is no point, I… I know where she went.”

“And?”

Celestia sighed. “It is… complicated… There is a mirror. It connects this world to others, or at least to another. Sunset has gone through to the other world, and now the portal has closed.”

It didn’t matter if Celestia was a princess or an all-powerful alicorn. In that instant, Brass Badge was very near strangling her.

He might have tried, except Golden Lace stepped forward. “And is there a way to open it again?”

“It will open on its own in time. Sunset knows when it will open again, and I have faith that she will return when that time comes.”

“So we wait?” Golden Lace asked.

Celestia nodded. “I’m afraid it is all we can do now.”

Brass Badge looked between the two mares. “I hope you both realize this is your fault.”

Celestia shrunk at the accusation, but Golden Laced narrowed her eyes. “No blame for yourself, then?”

“I strove to do what was best for Sunset.” He glared at Celestia. “If you hadn’t taken her away –” he turned his gaze to Golden Lace “– and if you hadn’t let her slip away from us, this never would have happened.”

“And what about you!?” Golden Lace pushed her face up close to her husband’s. “If you hadn’t been such a bully, always pushing her harder than she could take.”

“Even if I was, where were you? Off running your little business.”

“I’m not saying I’m guiltless, but I’m better than you!”

“Please,” Celestia tried, holding up a hoof to quell them. “This isn’t going to help get Sunset back.”

“As you said, _Princess_ ,” Brass Badge said, filling the title with as much malice as he could, “nothing we can do will help get Sunset back.”

“I do not believe taking your frustration out on your wife is just,” Celestia said resolutely. “If you must blame someone else, blame me and leave it at that.”

Brass Badge scowled. “With all due respect, you don’t know the half of what this mare has put me through.”

Golden Lace turned tail and walked away. “I never should have come back to you.”

“No,” Brass Badge shot after her. “You shouldn’t have.”

“General,” Celestia said as calmly as possible.

Brass Badge looked down at his hooves and spoke slowly, but with resolve. “Get out of my house.”

Celestia sighed. “I had hoped we could understand each other through this. But perhaps we understand each other too much.”

Brass Badge just glared at her until she left, head hung low.

Then he was alone, with no one left to blame but himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re caught up to the beginning of Who We Become for these two now! For anyone reading this who hasn’t read other stories, expect major spoilers for a few Who We Become stories in the next chapter. That said, even if you're unfamiliar with the series you should be able to read the rest of the story okay so long as you keep in mind that things are happening that Brass Badge and Golden Lace aren't seeing. The next chapter in particular recaps events from the series through the eyes of Brass Badge and shows what he was doing during these times. Familiarity with Sunset's storyline across Finding Home and In Pieces may improve your enjoyment, but it shouldn't be a requirement as long as you keep in mind that what will seem to be sudden changes in her relationships are happening "quickly" because this is summarizing events that happened across multiple stories into one chapter.
> 
> I feel like showing this side of Brass Badge is a good time to remind y'all that I'm not justifying their actions as parents. If anything, this shows my opinion on the "tiger mom" style of parenting, where one pushes their kids to excel at any cost. It's not that I think parents like that don't care (quite the contrary) but I find it to be extremely damaging to emotional development. It's not enough that Brass Badge cared; he hurt his daughter and refused to accept any blame or try to fix things.


	5. Anger and Forgiveness

#### Chapter Five

## Anger and Forgiveness

It’s not like Brass Badge would ever be fond of ponies showing up unannounced, but Princess Celestia’s third unexpected arrival on his doorstep was a particularly sour note. The first time she’d come by like this, it had been to steal his daughter away. The second time had been to deliver the news that she’d managed to lose her. Brass Badge was not eager for a third visit.

And yet, for the third time, she was there on his doorstep. He didn’t even hide his sigh as he invited her in. “Princess Celestia. It’s been a while.”

And it had been. Brass Badge was retired from his military career, and his fondness of Celestia had eroded, leaving them with little reason to speak.

“Yes, it has. I hope these past few years have been kind to you?” Celestia spoke warmly. She seemed to be in a good mood today, although Brass Badge couldn’t see it as a good thing.

“I make do.” Brass Badge could have offered his sitting room to his guest or arranged for refreshments to be brought for them. He did neither. “To what do I owe this visit?”

“Is Golden Lace home? I should tell both of you.”

“I’m here,” Golden Lace said as she entered the room. “I thought I heard your voice, Princess.”

Celestia smiled and nodded. “I won’t keep you waiting in suspense. Sunset Shimmer has made contact with Princess Twilight, who has spent the past three days in the world Sunset Shimmer now lives in.”

Although her grin suggested she expected them to be thrilled about this development, Brass Badge just frowned. “And yet she didn’t bring her back?”

Celestia’s smile faded. “You must understand, Sunset has lived there for over eleven years now – long enough to have made a new life for herself. We can not know if she still wishes to return to us.”

Of course. That was just it, wasn’t it? Sunset had made her choice, and it seemed she was sticking to it.

“Is that all the news there is then?” Brass Badge made a show of checking his pocket watch.

Celestia looked taken aback. “I… thought you’d be happy at the news.”

“Hmph.” Brass Badge tucked the watch back into his jacket pocket. “We knew she was alive, didn’t we? You led me to believe there was no reason to worry about her safety, so this confirmation means little.”

“It is good to hear she is well,” Golden Lace said with all the enthusiasm of hearing good news about a stranger. “Thank you for telling us, Princess.”

Celestia frowned. She looked as if she might say something, then she sighed and turned away. “I see you are still angry about all that has happened. I just thought… it’s been so long, perhaps your opinion might have softened.”

“There is nothing to change my opinion about,” Brass Badge said. “I thank you for the news, but if that is all, then I believe it would be best for you to be on your way.”

“As you wish.” Celestia turned and left the house, closing the door behind her.

As usual, Brass Badge didn’t say anything to his wife. He instead climbed the stairs and made his way to his study. It had long since become his retreat from the world around him, and tonight it would be the same. He closed the door to shut out everything else, and he sighed. He felt so old.

Slowly, he walked across the room and took a seat at his desk. The drawers of the desk held many secrets. Things that were vital to Equestria’s ongoing safety, things that would be detrimental if they fell into the wrong hooves.

Towards the bottom, there was a seldom-used drawer. That held a secret too. Brass Badge opened it.

Inside, there were various documents and records. Essays Sunset had written at various ages, awards she had been given. The drawer was where Brass Badge locked away his sentimentality, the proof that no matter what he said, he could never stop caring about his daughter.

There was a picture in a frame, which he pulled out. They didn’t have very many photographs. They were not sentimental ponies, not generally. But he did keep a few, keepsakes of a better time. He stared at Sunset Shimmer, aged fifteen, shortly before her betrayal as she left to go live with Celestia.

She wasn’t smiling. All the same, she didn’t look unhappy. Brass Badge had always taken it as a given that she understood him, knew that he was only doing what he thought was best for her.

But… if she had really understood, she never would have gone with Celestia that night. She never would’ve run away all those years ago. And she would have come back when she had the chance.

No, Sunset didn’t understand, and not for the first time, Brass Badge had to ask himself how much that was his own fault.

* * *

Things could change quickly, Brass Badge had learned that. He had first learned that lesson on the battlefield, seeing firsthoof exactly how fast the tides of combat could change, and he had later learned it in his personal life as well.

 _How_ things changed was always a surprise. He hadn’t expected running into his wife lounging in the sitting room would mark another significant change, but as had happened before and as would happen again, he was surprised.

It wasn’t Golden Lace that brought about the change, not really. It was the magazine she was reading. She passed it to Brass Badge as he entered, much to his confusion. He had never once cared about tabloid magazines. “What is this?”

“Just look at the cover story,” Golden Lace said, so he did.

What he saw shocked him more than words could express. The mare on the cover with Princess Luna was much older than he was used to her being, but was still undeniably Sunset Shimmer. They had a photograph of his daughter in present day. She was back in Equestria, and _this_ was how he found out about it.

He tore open the magazine and flipped to the page with the story. His eyes scanned the story so fast that he barely comprehended it, gleaning that not only was she apparently back, she was dating Luna.

She’d come back. His daughter had come back to Equestria.

But not back to him. If she was back, and clearly she had to be, she had not reached out to her parents.

He set the magazine down. “This is the first you’re hearing of this?”

“Yes,” Golden Lace said. “No one’s mentioned Sunset’s come back to me either.”

Brass Badge took a deep breath. “I’m going to the castle to find out about this.”

“I thought you might.” Golden Lace stretched out on the couch she was lounging on. “As for me, I’m staying right here. Do let me know what you find out when you’re back.”

Brass Badge didn’t comment. If his wife couldn’t care about their daughter when she was living with them, what hope would there be now?

Besides, he had more important things to focus on. Brass Badge left the manor and hailed a taxi, ordering the driver to take him to the castle.

Whether or not Sunset was really dating Luna, the two were photographed together. And if Luna knew Sunset, that meant Celestia knew she was back as well. Years of showing up unannounced with nothing but bad news, and here was what Brass Badge had been waiting on all along!

The taxi drove Brass Badge to the castle and he paid the driver, then climbed the steps. Outside he was met with guards, who no doubt planned on telling him the castle was closed to the public for the night, but changed their mind when they saw who he was.

Brass Badge made his way into the castle without incident. He knew the way to Celestia’s office, which is where he assumed he’d find her. It was too early for her to have retired for the night, and besides, she was known to work late.

He was first stopped not by a guard, but by a mare he didn’t recognize. She was a young white unicorn with brown hair. She smiled as she saw him, however, suggesting that she knew who he was. “General Badge. Princess Celestia said you might stop by.”

“Did she now?” Brass Badge frowned. So Celestia expected this… She had willfully kept this secret from him, he was certain of it now. “I’d like to speak with her.”

“Of course. Just one moment.” The mare left her desk for and walked into the next room. There were a few minutes of waiting, and then she returned with Celestia in tow.

“Princess,” Brass Badge said with irritation dripping in his voice.

“Greetings, General. Please, come in and we can talk.”

Brass Badge followed Celestia into the office, taking a seat on one side of her desk while she sat at the other.

“You knew I would be coming, then?” Brass Badge asked.

“I suspected you would. Especially since Luna and Sunset have become friends. I love my sister dearly, but she does not know how to keep her private life, well, private.”

“So she is back then?”

Celestia smiled. “Was there a doubt? I assume you must have seen the news, if we are to be generous and call such magazines news.”

“Then you know what I’m here to ask.”

“I do, and the answer is no.”

Brass Badge arched an eye. “Pardon?”

“No, you may not see her.”

Brass Badge narrowed his eyes. “What right do you have to decide something like that?”

“None at all. Sunset Shimmer is a grown mare.” Celestia leaned forward. “If she wanted to see you, she could have done so by now. Regardless of my own feelings on the matter, I will respect her wishes.”

“You say this as if your own feelings are in my favor,” Brass Badge said skeptically.

“It’s more complicated than that, I’m afraid.” Celestia closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, they seemed to bore into Brass Badge’s soul. “I _do_ think it would be best for all of you if you could reach some sort of mutual understanding of one another, but as I’ve come to realize, the feelings among your family aren’t so much complicated as they are wholly negative. There will always be a part of me that would like for Sunset to reach out for you, but there is also a part of me who thinks that would only cause more pain.”

“She is my daughter!”

“And you’ve done an awful job as her father.”

Brass Badge’s mouth fell open. Never would anypony dare state that opinion so brazenly in his presence. Perhaps none but Celestia ever could.

“Now then, is there anything else I can help you with?” Celestia asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Brass Badge stood up, outraged but helpless, and he marched out of her office without another word. From there, he made his way out of the castle completely. He considered staying and asking around until he found Sunset’s room, but something Celestia said resonated with him.

If Sunset had wanted to see him, she could have done so easily. No, she had made her decision, and he wouldn’t force her hoof. Why would he? What use did he have for a daughter who left him time and again?

Knowing that he may well never see his daughter again, Brass Badge made his way home.

* * *

Brass Badge had been in a foul mood for weeks. Learning that Sunset was back in Equestria should have been something to lift his spirits, but the details of that fact only served to eat at him.

So when somepony rang the doorbell in the middle of the night, Brass Badge was reluctant to get up to answer it. He did anyway – although he was long retired, there was always the chance this was an emergency.

Still, he opened the door with a harsh glare and harsher words. “Do you have any idea what time…”

He trailed off as he noticed who was on the other side. Two mares, one of whom he didn’t recognize, and another of whom he did.

“Hello, Dad, can we come in?” Sunset asked, a confident smile on her face.

“Hmph.” He stepped aside to allow them in, instantly taking note of the fact that it was ‘Dad’ and not ‘sir’ as she had been raised.

He examined her inside. She looked well, but Brass Badge couldn’t help but feel angry at the sight of her. He knew she had shown up as a last resort, he just didn’t know why. “You’re alive, then.”

“I am. I’m assuming Princess Celestia told you where I was?”

“Of course she did,” Brass Badge said.

Attracted by the noise no doubt, Golden Lace entered the room and stared at her daughter in surprise. “Sunset?”

“Mom.” Sunset nodded. The message that she was done showing them the signs of respect was clear. It was Mom and Dad now, not ma’am and sir. “Let me get to the point. My friend and I were hoping to stay here for the night.”

Brass Badge turned his attention to Sunset’s friend. She was a brown pegasus with tan spots and a mane so short it looked like a colt’s. “Just one night?”

“We’ll be gone in the morning,” Sunset said.

Golden Lace frowned at the other mare. “I thought you were dating Princess Luna.”

“Why would you…” Sunset looked at her friend and facehoofed. “They actually printed that stupid story. No, I’m not dating Luna. I am bisexual though, if you care about that sort of thing.”

Brass Badge didn’t care one way or another about that, but he did question Sunset’s taste in mares if this one was any indication. “I can’t see why that should interest me. There is a legacy behind your name, and so long as you court somepony worthy of it, nothing else matters.”

Sunset rolled her eyes. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”

“So, tell me,” Golden Lace said awkwardly, “now that you’re back, what do you plan to do with your life?”

Sunset frowned slightly as she answered. “I’m going to be working with Princess Twilight on a new field of study. Combining magic with technology. There’s a lot of potential for some huge breakthroughs.”

At least that was a promising answer, so Brass Badge nodded his approval. If this was all they were to one another, just three ponies connected to the same legacy, then at least in that none of them would be disappointed.

Golden Lace nodded as well. “Very well. I’m sure you’re quite aware what time it is, so you’ll excuse us if we leave you to yourselves. I trust you can find the guest rooms?”

“I’m sure we’ll manage,” Sunset said.

Brass Badge wanted to say something, he just… wasn’t sure what. In the end, there just weren’t any words that could express how he felt, not now, not after all the years.

“Very well then,” was all he could manage before departing for the master bedroom, his wife following behind.

She didn’t say anything until they were upstairs, standing outside the master bedroom. “I’m surprised you didn’t say anything else.”

“There was nothing else to say.”

Brass Badge entered his bedroom while his wife entered her own. They had long since dismissed the formality of sharing a bedroom simply because they were married. He walked over to his bed and lay down, thoughts running through his head.

_“And you’ve done an awful job as her father.”_

Those had been Celestia’s words to him, and they were all he could think about. They had to be true, otherwise why would his own daughter only come see him in the middle of the night when she had nowhere else to go?

Brass Badge rolled over and tried to sleep, but all he could hear in his head were Celestia’s words. He had been an awful father, and the proof was right downstairs.

* * *

He probably should have left immediately. Golden Lace had gone back to their hotel room, after all. Her dress was covered in cake and Sunset had just very publicly humiliated them in front of everypony. Really there was no reason to stick around.

But Brass Badge wasn’t looking forward to being alone in a hotel room with his wife, so he had lingered. He’d decided to avoid the festivities and just stay outside of the building where the royal wedding reception was taking place.

Princess Twilight was now wed to Princess Fluttershy. It was a time of rejoice amongst ponies, or it would be, were they not more concerned with the uncharacteristic fact that the newly wedded wives were _also_ dating a third pony. Sunset Shimmer may not have been married to the princesses, but she was their marefriend, and many ponies were not happy about that.

Brass Badge did not have strong feelings on that type of thing. He had familiarized himself with these polyamorous relationships, as they were called, so that he would not say something foolish in front of the triad. And then before he could speak with them at all, Sunset had thrown a cake across a crowded room and hit Golden Lace's dress before admonishing her parents publically.

It had not been a good day.

And so Brass Badge didn’t want to run into anypony, least of all his daughter and her marefriends, but that was exactly what he did. Thankfully, he saw them without any of them seeing him. Sunset was lying on the ground, likely staining a very expensive dress, and both of her marefriends were lying down with her. Princess Fluttershy was lying on top of her, while Princess Twilight was by their side.

He didn’t want to speak with them, so he turned around. But before he could go, he heard Sunset’s voice. “Hope there were some good pictures of the big kiss.”

It was unmistakably Sunset’s voice, but it sounded different than he’d ever heard it. There was something there that wasn’t usually present when his daughter talked.

“ _You_ do?” Princess Twilight asked playfully. “You got to see it.”

“That’s why I want pictures!” Sunset said excitedly, and Brass Badge realized what it was. She sounded happy. In his entire life, he’d never once heard Sunset sound happy. “It was only the best thing ever!”

He looked back in time to see Fluttershy laugh. “You see us kiss all the time though.”

Sunset was smiling. He _had_ seen her smile before, but only seldom, and never this genuinely. “Yeah, it’s another thing I’ll never get tired of.”

Fluttershy giggled. “Well then, in that case…” She pulled her new wife closer and kissed her, all while Sunset beamed at the two of them.

They were in love, that was obvious. But there was much more than that. Sunset was happy. She was actually genuinely happy, and Brass Badge… wasn’t there for it. He was only seeing it now as an outside observer because he happened upon a scene at a wedding he suspected he only got invited to as a formality.

He turned away and left. He didn’t want to disturb the lovers.

* * *

Three years later, and Brass Badge was at another wedding for his daughter. This time, however, it was her own wedding.

He was sitting beside his own wife, and that made him think. Three years into their marriage, they couldn’t stand each other. Sunset, on the other hoof, had waited that long before even deciding to wed. The years had made him bitter and cynical on the subject of marriage, but maybe this one would be different.

He looked up at the altar and noticed Luna had taken the spot at the center of it. Brass Badge frowned slightly. He had assumed Celestia would be the one presiding over the wedding.

Moments later, music started as the door behind them opened. Brass Badge turned to look, as did everyone else in attendance. A young filly hopped down the aisle spreading flowers, to the amusement of much of the audience. Soon after, a young colt came out as well, carrying the wedding tokens on a pillow.

And then after a few moments of hesitation, two other ponies walked out. Sunset was expected, although the crown atop her head took Brass Badge – and everypony else – by surprise. She was slow at first, requiring a nudge to get her going.

Far more surprising was the pony providing that nudge. Princess Celestia stood beside Sunset, guiding her along as they walked down the aisle. During the previous royal wedding, Luna had been the one to walk Princess Fluttershy down the aisle to her betrothed. Brass Badge had never understood why, but the reason Celestia filled that role for Sunset was obvious.

And, he supposed, perhaps it was about time that Sunset had a parental figure worthy of her love.

Sunset stared at her hooves as she walked, causing Brass Badge to frown slightly. _‘Pick your head up.’_

Moments later, Sunset did just that, and Brass Badge smiled as Sunset walked the rest of the way with her head held high.

Not that it had anything to do with him. No, Sunset’s fire was not a result of all the times he pushed her. It was because of Celestia, the mare who had stood beside her time and again just as she did now. It was because of the mares she was marrying, who seemed to give her strength and no doubt made her happy.

Sunset was not who she was because of him, she was who she was despite him. So many times, Brass Badge had threatened to tear down the mare he cared about more than any other, and it took until now for him to see that.

He felt a strange surge of emotion. It almost felt like pride, though he knew now that he only had reason to feel shame when his daughter was involved.

But perhaps it was pride, in a sense. Not pride in himself, not pride at a job well done. But pride in her, that she could be strong enough to endure through the life she’d been forced into and found a way to be happy despite of it.

As Luna started her speech, Brass Badge bowed his head. In shame or in respect, he did not know, but he bowed his head and watched as droplets fell on his hooves.

* * *

They got into Canterlot late. Needless to say, they hadn’t been invited to stay at the castle following the wedding. They hadn’t stayed for much of the reception at all this time, exchanging a few words with Celestia, offering the brides their congratulations, then leaving to make the evening train to Canterlot.

It had been the plan all along. They knew they were invited as a formality, not because they were wanted there. But in the end? Brass Badge was grateful for the excuse. He didn’t want to stay, didn’t feel like he had the right to.

But what were they to do now that they were home? When they had made the plans, Brass Badge had intended to just sleep once they were home. He was approaching his seventieth birthday, and he did not have the stamina of a young stallion.

But he decided sleep was unlikely to come after the events of the evening. So instead he did something he did not do often enough – he proposed to do something with his wife.

“Shall we get a drink before bed?”

She looked at him in surprise, and he understood easily enough. It _was_ unlike him to offer. He even thought she might refuse, but she didn’t. “Sure, a drink sounds nice.”

They made their way to the minibar, where Brass Badge mixed them both cocktails. Once he served them both, he took a seat beside Golden Lace. “Cheers,” they both said, then each sipped their drinks.

“Guess that’s it for weddings for us,” Golden Lace said with a smirk. “Unless they decide three ponies in one marriage isn’t enough.”

“It is certainly unconventional,” Brass Badge said, sipping on his cocktail.

Golden Lace chuckled. “I bet you hate that, huh?”

“No.” Brass Badge had his doubts about the nature of their relationship when he first heard about it, but they had all gone away when he had seen the three of them at the first wedding. “No, I’m happy for them.”

“Huh. You’re full of surprises today.” Golden Lace shrugged and downed her drink.

“What about you?” Brass Badge asked, turning to face her properly. “What do you think of this whole marriage?”

“Honestly?” Golden Lace stood up to mix herself another drink. “I think they’re just opening themselves up to public hatred. You saw the protesters at the last wedding. This one would’ve been worse if the whole ceremony hadn’t been kept a secret.”

“You don’t think it’s worth it for love?” Brass Badge sipped on his drink, drinking it much slower than his wife had done with hers.

She was quiet for a moment, silently mixing her cocktail. She shook the ingredients in a cocktail shaker, then poured it into her glass. Only when she was sitting down again did she answer him. “Do you really want to talk to me about what love is worth?” she asked doubtfully.

He finished his own cocktail as he thought of that. He knew what she was getting at, and while he no longer had feelings tied up in that answer, he suspected she still did. So instead of answering her question, he just answered his own. “I think it’s worth it.”

“Hmm, full of surprises.” She gestured to his empty glass. “Want another?”

“No.” He stood up. There was no longer much difference in age between his wife and himself, but she was still ten years younger. “I’m too old for this. I’m going to bed.”

“I’ll probably turn in after this one too. Good night.”

He nodded at her, then took a step away. He stopped before leaving the room, however, and he turned back to her. “I know you don’t love me. I don’t know if you ever did, but I know you haven’t for a long time. And I’m sure you know it’s the same for me too.”

“You’re not just realizing this, are you?”

“No. But what I am realizing is that I forgive you. Every rotten thing you’ve done to me over the years, every cold shoulder, and yes, coming home with another stallion’s child. I realize now that I no longer care. I don’t know if my forgiveness means a damn to you, and it shouldn’t after all the rotten things I’ve put you through as well, but if it does, you have it.”

Golden Lace scoffed. “Do you think that makes up for it all?”

“No. I was at least as bad as you. I was probably worse. I don’t think there is any making up for it. But too many times I’ve failed to speak my mind unless it was to make things worse, and if anyone deserves me to try and for once make something better, I suppose you’ve suffered more than anyone else because of me and my ways.”

Golden Lace drank her cocktail. “Good night, Brass.”

He nodded at his wife. “Good night, Lace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually got one of my proofreaders to like Brass Badge, a feat I hadn’t seen coming haha
> 
> Only one chapter left!


	6. What Love is Worth

#### Chapter Six

## What Love is Worth

Although she knew she should go to bed, Golden Lace made herself one final cocktail. She did drink often, though she did not usually drink heavily these days. She was not a young mare anymore.

But something her husband said resounded in her ears, and she couldn’t shake it from her thoughts. He’d asked her if what their daughter was putting herself through was worth it for love. Although she hadn’t answered at the time, she had thought she knew.

No. No, it was not worth it. The scandal could end her, she ran the risk of never being taken seriously again. There was no way that Equestria was going to see her as a princess, not when it wasn’t a legally binding marriage. Her life wasn’t changing in any positive ways from this, all she was doing was opening herself up to ridicule.

But then… what did she know? Oh sure, Golden Lace was positive that this was going to garner a lot of derision from ponies, but what did she know about the worth of love? She had thought she knew something about that once, and what had that got her? Years of a loveless marriage raising a child she might have actually wanted under different circumstances.

She drank her cocktail and thought about the exchange, and what had been said after it. They did not love each other, that much had been clear for years. But to hear her husband lay it so bare was another matter entirely. It had been one of those things – known, but never talked about.

Even more surprising was for the first time that Golden Lace could remember, Brass Badge seemed genuinely apologetic. She drank her cocktail. She couldn’t process that fact without alcohol.

Once she finished, she stood and left the room, leaving the cocktail glasses for their maid to take care of. She made her way upstairs and into her bedroom. It had been years since they’d started sleeping in separate rooms, which was nice on nights like this. She didn’t want to be with anyone else at the moment, least of all her husband.

Plus she had a few things tucked away in her bedroom that she didn’t want Brass Badge seeing. Just a small box which he’d be unlikely to look through even if they did still share a room, but which she felt much better about when it was safely tucked under her own bed in her separate room.

She pulled it out now, sitting on the bed with it and taking the lid off. There wasn’t a lot inside. A small bottle of cheap perfume that had probably gone bad years ago, the only picture ever taken of her as an adult that she actually looked happy in, and a letter.

The bottle of perfume had been Sunspot’s favorite. She bought it on the first trip she’d ever made specifically to see him, and he’d loved it. Of course, it was likely what he’d really loved had been the mare wearing it, but she’d worn it every time she’d seen him.

The picture was more interesting, and she took it out to get a better look at it. She was sitting beside Sunspot, and gosh she looked so young there. Young, happy, and in love. They were at a fair and somepony was taking photos of all the couples. Sunspot had paid for two copies, and at the time, Golden Lace had admonished him for it. What was the point of wasting money on a photo when he had the real thing? She understood now.

And there was the letter. She’d read it countless times, and now she read it again.

_My dearest, my Golden Lace, my Sunrise Girl,_

_I’m writing this letter while watching you sleep, and if all goes well, I’ll tuck it into your things for you to find while unpacking later. I hope it makes you smile when you see it, since I can’t be there to hold you then._

_I am, as ever, captivated by your beauty. If only I had the skill, I’d write my own poems with you as my muse rather than just reading the work of others to you. You inspire me so much, I only wish I had an outlet worthy of you. Perhaps I will learn to paint, if only to create your portrait. Or else I may learn to play an instrument, if only to compose you songs._

_Just now I watched as you stirred in your sleep. I entertain thoughts that perhaps it is because I’m not in bed with you, and that makes you restless. But oh, I hope it’s not so, for you must be off back to Canterlot today and I to Sire’s Hollow, and I do not want you to be lonely without me. Although Celestia only knows I am lonely without you…_

_But for now, let us celebrate being together. I am torn, you see – I wish to write you pages upon pages of this letter, so that you might read it while I’m gone and feel as if I’m there with you. But you look so lovely in bed, and I long to join you there._

_But I’ve written too much about your beauty, and nothing of the other ways that you captivate me! It is perhaps your quick wit that I admire the most. The way you always have something clever to say._

And so it went on. The damn romantic foal that he was, he actually _did_ take the time to write several pages of a love letter for Golden Lace. She’d panicked when she found it, certain that somehow it was going to be what gave her away to Brass Badge, but she couldn’t bring herself to get rid of it.

Maybe that was because love was worth the risk. Maybe love was worth more than Golden Lace ever gave it credit for. She looked back at the picture of the two of them and thought about their last meeting, wondering how life might have been different for the two of them if she had run off with him like he’d asked her to.

No, the three of them. Sunset would have been born with her rightful name, Sunrise Shimmer, and they would be a happy family. Somehow, that thought hurt. It hurt a lot. Golden Lace had never made much of an attempt at connecting with her daughter, had never really done much at all for her when it came down to it. Early on, she told herself it was because she looked so much like her father, but later…

There wasn’t a good excuse, Golden Lace knew that. She’d been an awful mother. The one good thing she’d done for her daughter was giving her away to Princess Celestia, and even the princess had been unable to undo the damage Golden Lace had done.

Golden Lace sighed and climbed into bed, setting the letter on her bedside table, along with the rest of the contents of the box. Not that he’d have any reason to come into her room, but even if he did, Golden Lace didn’t care anymore. After tonight, she doubted he would say anything against her doing what she liked.

And… maybe it didn’t matter if he did. Golden Lace looked once more at the photograph before turning off her light, and she went to bed with the thought of a happy family dancing through her mind. A mother, a father, and a daughter, the way things should have been.

* * *

Warp and Weft had grown substantially in the past thirty-seven years. What had started as a small business run out of a single floor of a rented office had become the biggest textile business in the industry.

Golden Lace was proud of it. It was quite possibly the only thing she was proud of. Certainly nothing in her home life could compare, and she had precious few other accomplishments to her name.

Even so, she found herself unsure at work in the months following her daughter’s wedding. She just couldn’t shake the question of what love was worth, or the regret for how she’d spent her life having never answered it for herself.

She sighed and stood up. She’d been at her desk reviewing the details of a deal that needed her attention, but she needed to stretch her legs and clear her head. Maybe even go out for coffee or something. She could always send an intern to do it, but the fresh air might help her.

In any event, she needed to leave this office for a little bit. She was normally a very diligent worker, a little bit of time away from her desk wouldn’t hurt.

She left her office and decided to first make for the water cooler. She hadn’t ruled out going to get coffee, but maybe just a quick walk to the water cooler would be all that she needed to shake herself free of this lingering doubt, at least enough to get back to work.

There were a few employees already gathered there. She didn’t mind; she was not a slave driver, and she allowed her employees to socialize as long as their productivity didn’t suffer much.

They didn’t seem to notice her, or at least didn’t notice who she was. She lingered slightly, a small smile on her face as she wondered what the latest office gossip was.

“I don’t know, it just isn’t normal,” a stallion said.

The mare he was talking to nodded. “I hear you. I don’t care if she is the boss’s daughter, I don’t trust that Sunset Shimmer. Princess Twilight never would do something so… _deviant_ , not without somepony else pushing her into it.”

Golden Lace scowled and cleared her throat, causing both the other ponies to jump. “Is there a problem with my daughter’s love life?”

“N-No, ma’am!” the mare said. Golden Lace recognized her. She was a good employee, but not someone they couldn’t live without.

“Whether you acknowledge her as a princess or not, Sunset Shimmer is the lover of Princesses Twilight and Fluttershy, as well as the Captain of the Twilit Guard. She is a pony of authority, and she is owed respect. None of this is to mention that she is my daughter.”

The stallion nodded. “Of course. Very sorry, ma’am.”

Golden Lace could fire them, or at least the mare. Of course it would be reported as a conflict of interest, but she could take the hit.

But she knew the mare had a newborn daughter. If for no other reason, she needed her job to look after her. “I don’t want to hear talk like this around the office anymore, understood? What you discuss on your own time is up to you, but here, Princess Sunset is to be given respect.”

“Yes, ma’am,” they both said, looking thoroughly abashed.

Golden Lace nodded and retraced her steps, making her way back to her office. It was pointless to try and do anything else now. After that little debacle, no walk was going to clear her mind enough to work properly.

She got back to her office and closed the door behind her as quickly as she could. Once she did, she let out a sigh and deflated a little. She shook her head, then walked over to her desk.

There was a newspaper nearby. She took hold of it in her magic, and held it out in front of her. The headline read like a tabloid magazine, that’s how ludicrous it was. ‘Secret Royal Wedding’. She’d never believe it if she hadn’t been there herself.

The article went on to talk about how the wedding was not legally binding, only a ceremony to evoke the personal connection that marriage entails, but it was presided over by Princess Luna, which added an air of officiality to the whole thing. When asked for comment, Celestia had declined, but they had sources that claimed she’d been there and walked Sunset down the aisle.

From there, the newspaper featured two opinion pieces, one written in support of the wedding, one written in opposition to it. She’d read both points, and yet she still didn’t even know how she felt about the whole thing.

If it had been anyone else, she wouldn’t have cared. She might even have been on the opposition’s side, even if not strongly. She had never been a political mare; she left the debates of right and wrong to other ponies better suited for it.

But it was not anyone else, it was Sunset. And damn it all, she had never been a _good_ mother, but she _was_ still a mother. Regardless of her own hangups about the situation, she would stand by her daughter’s decision.

That brought a small smile to her mouth, if only for the irony. She’d spent Sunset’s whole life failing as a mother, and only now that her daughter was grown and no longer needed her support, _now_ she found herself standing by her.

Golden Lace sighed. Telling off two of her employees wound up being the single most motherly action she’d ever done. And all because she envied Sunset.

There, that was it. There was no sense in denying it, she envied her daughter. Anypony could see how in love she was with her wives. Meanwhile, Golden Lace had entered a loveless marriage at a young age, and she’d spent most of her life trapped in it.

And it was worth it. She may not like her husband, but dammit all, he was right this time. Everything they were going through, everything they _would_ go through, it was worth it because they _might_ actually have a chance to be happy together.

Golden Lace was supposed to be reviewing the details of a business deal, but she did something else instead. She pulled out a blank sheet of paper and began drafting an open letter.

This was going to be an unpopular move, she knew that. Warp and Weft sold textiles, there was absolutely no need for them to take a stance on a controversial political topic.

And yet, Golden Lace found herself thinking of all the times she had taken the easy path in her life. She had married a stallion she didn’t know because she was expected to marry a pony of high standing and because he had money. She had used his money to start her own business rather than finding a way to secure the funds herself. She had chosen to stay with her comfortable life instead of trying to make a more challenging and more rewarding one work. And she had spent years ignoring her duties as a mother because it was too hard to let somepony else into her heart again.

There was no changing a life wasted taking the easy route, but maybe for once, she could do something challenging.

‘What Love is Worth’ she wrote at the top of the paper. ‘Why Warp and Weft stands behind Princess Sunset Shimmer.’

* * *

Hearts and Hooves Day had come and gone. It was a holiday with little meaning for Golden Lace. It marked the end of a busy time for Warp and Weft – there was an uptick in the sale of stuffed animals and nice clothes, the materials for which her company produced, but they had to ship out all those materials months in advance. By the time the holiday actually rolled around, their busy season was behind them.

As for her personal life, she hadn’t had a worthwhile Hearts and Hooves Day since before her marriage. And _that_ had been a long time ago. Surprisingly enough, her fondest Hearts and Hooves Day memory was actually with Brass Badge. During their courtship, they had once spent the day together on a rather lovely date. There hadn’t been much to it, but they’d gone to a nice restaurant and caught a play. They’d strolled through the park in the evening, and at the end of the night, he’d walked her home.

Thinking of that reminded her of how different things had seemed, and how different they could have been. There had been a life for the two of them, it wasn’t entirely naïvety that saw her married. There had been plenty of that, sure. She had married someone she barely knew, after all. But what she _did_ know of him had been promising.

In an odd sort of way, it helped. It was nice to think back on those times and remind herself that for all his faults, her husband was not a monster. He was just somepony other than who she thought he was, somepony who she wound up not being compatible with.

And that was what brought her to this decision. She knocked on the door to Brass Badge’s study, then opened it. “Hey, stranger.”

He looked up from the model he was working on. For want of something else to do, he had taken an interest in constructing model airships. He didn’t seem to think much of his hobby, but he had retired years ago and needed things to occupy his time.

He looked up from his ship, and Golden Lace saw just how old and tired he looked. “Lace.”

She walked into the room and stood before him. He only had one chair in his office. She always thought that was by design – to remind ponies this was _his_ space, and guests were merely tolerated.

She took a deep breath. She was ready for this. “I won’t waste our time. We both know this is a loveless marriage, and it always has been. Which is why I want a divorce.”

He calmly put down his tools and folded his forelegs on the table. “I see. Well, I won’t fight you on it. Have your lawyer draw up whatever papers he needs to, I’ll sign them and we can do the whole thing properly.”

It was good to see he was taking it well. She hadn’t known how he would react to the news, although this wasn’t too surprising of an outcome. “I suppose you’re not shocked, then.”

“No, the only thing that surprises me is that it took you this long to reach this decision.”

Golden Lace frowned a little. “If you knew this was coming, why didn’t _you_ push for one?”

Brass Badge shrugged. “After everything else I did, I wouldn’t want to upend your life if this wasn’t something you wanted. I hope you know I don’t plan on giving up the house.”

Although she expected as much about the house, the rest made her angry. “Oh, don’t give me that holier than thou attitude of staying together for my sake.”

Brass Badge just shrugged and returned to his model. “Just add it to the reasons to get a divorce then.”

Golden Lace pursed her lips, then she sighed. “Fine. I guess that’s all there is to say, isn’t it?”

Brass Badge once again put aside the model and leaned back in his chair, sighing. “If you really want to know, I’ve been comfortable these past ten years. We stay out of each other’s way these days, we don’t fight like we used to because we don’t care enough to anymore, and both of us make more money than either of us need. Then there’s divvying up all the assets, figuring out who gets what, and while you might be young enough to find a new husband, I’m too old to bother to find a new wife.”

“So a marriage of convenience.” Golden Lace nodded. That was a much more satisfying answer than him pretending he was staying with her for her sake.

“Yes.” Brass Badge glanced at his model, no doubt wondering when he might be free to get back to it. “There was no reason for me to divorce you, and as far as I know, no reason for you to divorce me. But if you’ve found a reason, then by all means, I’m not standing in your way.”

“Don’t you think that’s more than a little sad?”

He shrugged. “It’s the reality of the situation.”

Golden Lace looked at the floor. The reality of the situation. That was true, and yet, she couldn’t help but think there should be more.

“Lace, for what it’s worth, I really do hope this makes you happier somehow.”

She put on a small smile, and for one fleeting moment, she remembered the stallion she married. Not who he wound up being, but who she thought he was. “Thank you, Brass.”

* * *

The whole thing progressed surprisingly easily. If anything, her job during the divorce was to keep her lawyer in check more than anything else. He knew how wealthy they both were, of course, and he wanted to wring Brass Badge for all he was worth. A decade ago, Golden Lace might have wanted to do the same, but things were different now.

They agreed on things easily enough. Like most things in their lives, they’d kept their finances separate for decades, and neither of them tried to touch the other’s money. The only thing to decide was who got what possessions, but there were precious few things they argued about. Perhaps it was because so much of what they’d acquired over the years meant little to either of them.

The whole process only took around six months, which was very short considering the amount of assets to divide up. The entire time, Brass Badge had given it his full support, and she did likewise. As far as Golden Lace was concerned, this was similar to a business deal.

And then one day, it happened. There was nothing left to divide, and no disputes left to settle. The judge made a decree, and that was that. She walked out of the courtroom a single mare.

When she did, she looked up to the sky. It was strange. Her life had certainly changed in the past six months. She’s moved into her own place in Canterlot, and… actually, that was about all that was different. Occasionally she’d attend events and ponies would try to worm gossip out of her, but she paid them little mind. She’d fallen in social standing ever since she’d decided to use her business to support her daughter, anyway.

She was left wondering what she should do now, what was appropriate under the circumstances, when she was approached by the last pony she’d expected to talk to her – her ex-husband.

What surprised her even more was what he said. “Want to come back to the house for a drink to celebrate?”

She smiled all the same. “I don’t think you’re supposed to celebrate a divorce with the pony you divorced.”

“I’m not celebrating you being gone, I’m celebrating this whole mess being finished. I thought you might feel the same.”

Golden Lace nodded. There was no lingering love in their marriage, and they’d burnt up all their hate over the years already, so there was no hurt. “A drink sounds nice.”

They shared a cab to Brass Badge’s manor, which still felt a little strange to know it was not her own house anymore, even if she hadn’t lived in it for months. When they got out, he offered her a hoof to get out of the cab, ever the gentlecolt.

The two of them made their way to the minibar, where Brass Badge mixed them drinks. Realizing she was just a guest here now, Golden Lace sat and waited.

“So what are your plans?” Brass Badge asked.

“Oh you know, business never stops. I have a nice place on the east end now.”

He nodded and passed her a cocktail, then mixed one for himself. “To your continued good fortune then,” he said as he raised his glass in a toast.

“And to yours.” They clinked glasses and each of them took a sip. Whatever else there was to say about her ex-husband, he made a damn good mixed drink. “What about you? What will you do now?”

“I haven’t known what to do with myself since my retirement,” Brass Badge said. “I don’t suppose this will change very much for me.”

She frowned as she sipped her drink. “On the day I told you I wanted the divorce, you told me you hoped it would make me happy. Well, I hope you know I want you to be happy too. Despite everything, I really hope you someday find a way to be happy.”

“Heh.” Brass Badge cracked a smile, which was a rare sight. “An old military stallion like me? I’m a war pony who never actually fought a war, Lace. I wasn’t built for the civilian life, and I’m too old to be of any use to my country anymore.”

That was what Golden Lace thought, but still… “Well, I hope you someday find out you’re wrong then.”

“Time will tell, I suppose.”

“Yeah, I guess it will.”

They talked about how things were going for a bit, and Golden Lace had to wonder if they had just done this from time to time, if they had just made a little time for each other, if things might be different.

But it was too late now, they both knew that. There was no changing the years that had been, there was only seeing what the future held.

They had their drink, and then they had another, then Brass Badge saw her to the door. Ever the gentlecolt, he walked her as far as the street and waited until she caught the attention of a taxi.

She turned to him to smile before she left. “I guess this is us then?”

“Yeah. This is us. Take care of yourself, Lace.”

She nodded. “You too, Brass.”

* * *

There was a certain loneliness to living alone. That was obvious, of course, but there had been a certain loneliness in living with Brass Badge as well. It was different, though, and Golden Lace was not yet used to it.

And thanks to her little stunt of publicly supporting Sunset with Warp and Weft, she was coming under fire at work too. But rather than fold, she dug her hooves in and stood by her decision. This too proved unpopular, and ponies were now saying she wasn’t listening to the needs of her company. She wasn’t even sure they were wrong.

All of which culminated in Golden Lace not being sure what to do with her life, and then it dawned on her. It was the single most obvious answer she could think of, and she was amazed she hadn’t thought of it sooner.

It came to her when she was looking at the recently framed photo on her bedside table. She was so young, so happy, and so in love. And, of course, Sunspot was as well.

It took some time, but that was okay. She pulled in a favor at The Spinning Wheel to find out where Sunspot lived. She learned he no longer worked for them, but they had his last known address, which had been where he’d lived for over a decade before leaving the company. She would just have to hope he was still there.

She used the time wisely. She set up a vacation for herself, tied up loose ends at work, redoubled her public stance on Princess Sunset so that ponies wouldn’t forget while she was away, she dyed the grey out of her mane, and as the finishing touch, she sought out a specific bottle of perfume. It was a miracle that they still manufactured it, and she took it as a good sign.

Everypony noticed how excited she was in spite of all the issues going on with Warp and Weft’s public image, but they attributed it to her divorce. She let them think what they wanted, as she had more important matters to attend to.

When packing, she made sure to bring the photo and the letter. She wasn’t sure what else to bring, but she wanted him to know she’d kept hold of those two important things from back then.

With her things packed, Golden Lace smiled and set off for the train station. It was time to go to Sire’s Hollow and do what she should have done so many years ago.

* * *

There was an autumn wind blowing through the small town. Golden Lace bundled up against it, but even if she didn’t have her scarf and cap, she wouldn’t have minded. Nothing could bring her down as she walked through the small town of Sire’s Hollow.

She stopped and asked for directions along the way, the locals all pointing her to what she desperately hoped was still Sunspot’s address. None of them commented on the divorce, or the decision to use her company to back her daughter, or anything else going on in her life. It was nice to be somewhere that no one seemed to recognize her.

Needless to say, her mood was high when she reached the house. She couldn’t contain a giddy giggle as she looked up at the house – the thought of Sunspot still stripping away the years and making her a lovesick filly all over again.

She paused only long enough to make sure her mane and tail were in place, then she knocked on the door. The moments dragged on as she waited, but she kept her mouth firmly in an excited grin.

At least, until she noticed it. There was someone singing inside – a mare’s voice. She frowned, and her first thought was that she must have the wrong house.

That thought didn’t last, however. The other option dawned on her all of a sudden, and it made her feel like her knees might give way. Oh, how stupid she’d been! It had been _thirty-seven years_ since she had last seen Sunspot. What in Celestia’s mane made her think he was still single?

The door opened, and for a moment Golden Lace felt relief. It was another stallion, not Sunspot. Only for a moment, however, then it dawned on her who he must be with his orange fur and red mane. He even had the same white spot on his muzzle.

He adjusted his glasses as he looked at her. “Uh, hi, can I help you?”

Golden Lace blinked a few times and somehow formed words. “Does… Sunspot live here?”

“Yeah, just a minute.” He turned away from the door and called, “Dad! Someone’s here to see you!”

Dad. Sunspot had a kid, and the mare she heard singing was probably his wife. While she’d been buried in the past, he’d made something of his life.

She turned away. She didn’t want to be here, didn’t want to see him, not like this. She started walking quickly, and the only thing that stopped her from breaking into a gallop was the shakiness of her legs.

But before she got too far, she heard hooves behind her. She should have run. Everything told her not to turn around, but she had to. She knew who would be behind her, and she couldn’t avoid seeing her after all these years. She turned to face him.

And then there he was. Older, much older. But undeniably still Sunspot. His mouth was hanging open, and he stared at her in a stupor.

For a moment, they just stared at one another, neither daring to speak. That moment too ended like all the moments before it, and Sunspot murmured, “I can’t believe it.”

The spell broken, Golden Lace brushed her mane back then looked away. “Uhm, hi.”

“Who’s at the door, dear?” A mare stepped out to see them, and there was no denying who she was. She looked quite a bit like her son.

“Golden Lace,” Sunspot said breathlessly. He finally caught up with himself and laughed a little. “Just… wow! Seeing you again after all these years! I never imagined.”

His wife stepped forward, and Golden Lace realized she looked vaguely familiar. Likewise, she was looking at her as if she was trying to place who she was. The other mare realized first, and a slow smile crept onto her face. “The Sunrise Girl?”

It was hearing that name that made Golden Lace realize who she was looking at. She couldn’t remember a name, but the two of them had met once before when she had told Golden Lace where Sunspot was and confessed to teasing him about his crush.

Golden Lace blinked and forced a smile. “Uhm, that’s me. Although… I haven’t really been that for a long time, you know.”

Sunspot’s wife seemed to find that amusing. She nudged her husband playfully. “Well, are you going to invite her in for dinner, or aren’t you?”

He blinked a few times, then smiled. “Yes, of course. Would you, er, like to join us for dinner? We can catch up.”

Golden Lace’s impulse was to decline. She had wanted to come here to see Sunspot, but not to hear about his life with his wife and their son. That would hurt to hear. It would be hard to sit through, and Golden Lace didn’t usually do things the hard way.

But… was it worth it for love?

She nodded. She would take what she could get. “Yes, I’d like that very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so concludes another story! There is more to come for Golden Lace and Brass Badge, but that’ll be in another story :raritywink: Specifically, they'll both appear in my next story, Acts of Love, which will be coming out in a week (although that story is not about them; it's about TwiShySet again, but it will touch in on events after the divorce from Sunset's perspective).
> 
> I have a [Discord server](https://discord.gg/MzptPj4) if anyone wants to come hang out.
> 
> Feel like supporting what I do? [Patrons](https://www.patreon.com/Krickis) get early access to my stuff, and I have a [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/krickis) if you feel like making a one time donation ^^
> 
> Here’s some end credits music! [Fleetwood Mac – Landslide](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMrYIRNXxS4)  
> If that video is blocked in your country, [here's a region free live version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMrYIRNXxS4). I couldn't find a region free of the original, sorry ^^'


End file.
